Soldier
by J Williamson
Summary: 2 years after Tokyo the Titans are back to fighting Slade. One night a strange person shows up, he has no past, no name and is extremely deadly. The Titans think him to be an assassin but is this really the case or is there a much bigger game in play?
1. Just Passing Through

**Soldier Part 1: Just Passing Through**

_Teen Titan Fanfic / Spin off of a character of my own creation in the book I am writing. As you can probably tell, I've got bored and need to do something fun ha-ha._

When you're just passing through places and you never really plan on stopping but you do end up stopping, for whatever reason that maybe, 9 times out of 10 it will be one of the best times you'll ever have in your life, this was just one such occasion for me. I have no name, no place to call home, no friends, no family. I have one purpose; to find the man that you took them all away from me and make him pay.

Now before we go any further, I'm not your average 18 year old. Unlike most people my age who have either been in the Army for 2 years or are just starting their training as an officer or gone into a specialised role like an engineer or a medic as a private and none will have even tried to go into the special forces, I however have been serving since I was 13 and in a branch of the special forces, we called ourselves; The Ghosts. I'd seen front line combat all over the world and was one of the best soldiers they had ever produced.

But that isn't the tale here; the reasons for me hunting the man I'm hunting are part of a different story. It doesn't matter how I ended up in Jump City, not for the purpose of this story, it's what happened whilst I was there that is important.

So I'm on a rooftop of a building that overlooks the main centre of the city, like Times Square in New York. Hundreds of people are milling around going about their usual business on a Friday night, normally taking in a large quantity of alcohol, but I was only interested in one man. And he was due to roll through here in about 6minutes time.

My plan was simple; remotely make the traffic lights turn to stop, then line him up in my scope, a little squeeze on the trigger and boom! Problem solved. Revenge would be mine. Now you're thinking but what if his windows are tinted and bullet proof how you going to get him then eh? Easy, there is no such thing as a fully 'bullet proof' window, especially when you factor in the power of a .50calibure round into the maths. At this sort of range and I was a few hundred feet off the ground it would still make the toughened window look like paper. As for the tinting, well my eyes and combat helmet can counteract that with ease.

This guy whom I was planning to assassinate had created me into the person I am today, only thing is he made me too good, far too good and then got arrogant thinking I'd never turn on him. What a fool he was.

So everything was going nice and smoothly, no police were down there and traffic was heavy so no chance of him slipping through, I slotted the magazine into the Barrett sniper rifle I had erm... acquired and heaved the cocking handle back and let it go, I had a full magazine of 10rounds and another 4 in reserve but I would only need one. The sound of the massive round sliding into the chamber with a metallic clank was satisfying to say the least. I flicked out the bi-pod and the lens covers on the scope and settled into my position hiding next to the Y of the Wayne sign on the Wayne Industries building and looked down into the open streets below; 2minutes to contact and I was set.

1 minute to contact, I could just see his motorcade moving along the main street into to open area. It was moving slowly, only about 150m left until it was out in the open. I started to slow my breathing and heart rate down as much as I could, the Nano tech running through my body started to take over, I wasn't running on oxygen and food anymore I was running on battery power now, my breathing had all but stopped and my heart was down to a beat or two a minute. No other sniper in the world could do this. The icy, snow filled November wind was blowing quite strongly now. The sensors in my helmet told me where to aim to compensate for distance, angle and the cold atmospheric conditions.

Then an explosion rocked the square, the road way erupted, spewing smoke, tarmac, snow and over debris into the night sky. The motorcade was almost spotted the trouble ahead and took a sharp right down another street and out of sight. 'Bollocks' I shouted out loud. I turned to see what had caused the explosion.

There was a massive fight in progress, a blue bolt of energy blasted just above my head destroying part of the A and Y letters. I spotted the source and was ready to open fire but, he'd turned and was firing in another direction, it must have been a stray shot, he wasn't aiming for me.

The guy looked oddly familiar, he was half clad in blue and grey armour, but you could clearly see his dark skin in other places. I looked at the next person, she wasn't wearing much. Her red hair and glowing green eyes shone through the snow storm, as well as the green energy bolts that flew from her hands, oh and she was flying.

The next geezer that popped into my line of sight was short and green too, then he changed into an elephant and started tossing the attackers around like rag dolls, then he changed again into a gorilla and continued the ass kicking. Next a bolt of red caught my eye.

He was defiantly dishing out the ass kicking, clearly a martial arts expert, being out numbered didn't seem to bother him much. Mind you it didn't bother me either. His staff and cape cut through the air, the snow billowing in the air current.

I of course by now 99% sure of knew who I was watching fight after they had cocked up my ambush, but I was convinced when the final member cast a dark shadow over the battle field. Her dark powers made light work of the enemy around her. But she missed one; now normally I'd have let things be and done a runner but I was pissed off and needed to shoot something and this poor bugger just happened to get it. I took aim and fired; the boom echoed around the walls of the buildings around me and the bullet punched a hole through the snowy air, the muzzle flash melted what snow hung in the air around it. A mixture of steam and smoke rose from the barrel. I could see the round all the way to its target hitting him just below his left eye. He did a back flip and slammed into the snow covered ground.

Well one wasn't enough so I fired again and again. Hitting one in the neck, decapitating the poor sod, the other I hit square in chest ripping a huge chunk of it away. At that point I stopped as I had been spotted by those on the ground and I didn't fancy getting involved in a chase with the Titans. I fired one more round just above whom I believed to be Robin's head. They all ducked and headed for cover, I emptied the rest of the magazine to keep them hidden in cover. I packed the Barrett up and took the video scope off it, as it was a good one and wanted to keep it. I armed the detonator in the case and went to my rappel line off the back of the rooftop. I hooked myself up and got ready to rappel off said rooftop. An eagle's screech pierced the air, I saw it circling around, and green in colour there was only one person it could be. I gave a mock salute and pressed the detonator switch; the Barrett case exploded with a nice bang, the shockwave took out the rest of the Wayne Industries sign, blew all the snow off the roof and put out a few windows, not to mention caught the eagle by surprise. Amazing what a few ounces of Semtex could do.

I jumped off the edge letting the rope slide though the belay gear and my hands; I dropped in bounds of about 75-100ft it only took about 45seconds to descend the some 500ft to the ground. I started to run through the back allies, if I'd pulled off the job I'd planned this would have been such an issue but now I'd been spotted by the Teen Titans they would be after me for sure, They clear hadn't taken to me lending a hand with the Barrett and would defiantly be pissed off at detonating a bomb on their turf, I had to move quickly if I was to get away.

I was running as hard as I could; my G36K was still on my back, and the adaptive camouflage was constantly changing to my surroundings in the dark alleyways, I needed to get to my car fast but it wasn't much further away. I rounded the last corner and could see it parked in a supermarket car park, unlocked the car the orange indicators flashed on and off signalling that the alarms had been deactivated. Then it vanished in a bright flash of blue light.

The burnt and twisted carcass flew across the car park. I dived for cover as the next blast of energy was aimed at me, it missed my by fractions of an inch. The giant rubbish bin wasn't going to give me much cover at all. Two sets of bright lights illuminated where I was hiding, one from a car powered by a V6 maybe a V8 buy the sound of it and a motorbike, Its engine note I couldn't place. A voice shouted out over the noise of my burning ride.

'Throw your weapons aside and come out peacefully.' It was most likely Robin

Like hell was that going to happen. I pulled out to flashbang grenades and pulled the pins, and tossed them into the air over his head out into the main car park, quickly followed by a smoke grenade. All three exploded with a few seconds of each other and I took off down a different alley in the midst of the confusion. Now I had to find another vehicle and quick otherwise I might not get away a second time.

I burst out into an open street, my rifle into me shoulder. Bystanders screamed in fear and ran off. I spotted a car that would be perfect; a high performance saloon car, but it was sitting in traffic. I cut into the traffic and sped towards the car, I leapt over bonnets and onto roofs to reach it. I started shouting at him and aimed at him tell the drive to exit his car.

'Get out of the vehicle! Get out now or I will fire on you!' I bellowed, he froze with fear. I flung the door open almost taking it off its hinges and dragged him out on to the floor. I jumped into the driver's seat and spun the car around heading back the way it had just come, but at a far greater speed. I sped through the streets, I thought I'd managed to get away but the sound of that V8 came rumbling up from behind the headlights shone in the rear view mirror. Laser fire across my front made me snap back to looking forward, the bike had put in an appearance and was trying to cut me off. I swerved and felt the car slide on the slippery tarmac and turned it into a long sweeping drift right down another street, massive rooster tails of snow flew from the rear wheels.

The car started to turn and slide in the other direction, I again let it turn into another drift this time to the left and into a side road. There was no one behind me. I must have lost them but best not to slow up, I needed to put as much distance between me and them as possible. I came out of the side street onto the main roadway and decided to continue on across it into another side street.

But it wasn't meant to be, something slammed into my backend and I lost control of the car; it spun violently and rolled onto its roof. I won't lie, it hurt. A lot. Bus vs. Car; bus wins. The V8 rounded a corner and I opened fire, aiming for the tyres. The driver skidded to a stop and I flicked the safety catch off the grenade launcher and popped it off at the car. The 40mm grenade landed right on the engine, it was never going to run again.

'Dude fucked my car!' was all I heard after ducking back into cover, obviously Cyborg. Then I spotted the motorbike. It had to have been Robin, I fired again and made him dive into cover before shooting out a shop window and dashing inside. I was hurt but the Nano-bots inside me were fixing me up quickly, I reloaded and headed for the back entrance and slammed into the back door sending it flying off its hinges. I was immediately hit by a crunching tackle that wiped me out and knocked my rifle from my hands. I skidded across the floor covered with a few inches of snow. I looked up to see a cloaked figure standing in front of me. I drew my pistol and had it shout out my hand by dark blast of energy. I smiled; face to face with Raven this could be fun. The blades that where concealed within my armoured gloves sprang out and I lunged forward lashing out at her. She easily parried it away but I followed with a quick sweep to her legs and tripped her up. She clattered to the ground, I quickly tied her up in her own cape giving me valuable seconds to think, I heard another noise and dived for my pistol then the world went black.

He was awoken with a start. 'What's your name?' was asked to him coldly.

'Sorry say again?' He replied still a little dazed.

'Your name, tell me your name.' It was Robin.

'Erm ok. Bob.' Bob replied.

'Bob?'

'Bob.'

'Is that really your name?' Robin pressed.

'Nope, but that's what you can call me if you're so obsessed with me having one.' He replied smugly giggling to himself. Bob (we'll just say this for ease) noticed he was in an interview room, his hands clasped to the table in front of him and his legs to the legs of the chair; that was bolted to the floor.

'I'm taking your helmet off.' Robin stated reaching for Bob's neck.

'Bad idea sunshine, you take my helmet off without me wanting it to come off we both go BOOM! And I think your pretty little girlfriend in there would be very upset. Oh you might want to put something on the other side of that mirrored glass because I can see right through it. Hello Raven, sorry about the slashing at you with the knives, but wiping me out was really no way of thanking me for saving your very sexy behind and I was very grumpy about that.' Bob smirked.

'Ok, Bob. Why are you in Jump City, shooting things with illegal weapons and setting off bombs?' Robin stared straight into his visor.

'Simple; I'm here to assassinate someone.' He answered.

'Who?'

'That is of no concern to you. Anyway I failed thanks to you lot deciding to have a punch up in the middle of the city! I had it all planned, I would have been and gone without you even knowing I was there. You then go and fuck up my plan and instead of leaving you to get fucked over I save your sorry asses by dropping those guys that otherwise would have hurt you. You're lucky I was pissed off and wanted to blow off some frustration.'

'You expect me to believe that? That you're just passing through? You had enough ammunition on you to start a small war, live ammunition I'll add, 11 40mm High Explosive grenades, 4 pounds of Semtex and 8 throwing knives, 8 for god sake. No you're an assassin and I'm turning you over to the authorities in the morning. Good night.' Robin said and stormed out the interview room.

'Cyborg have you ran his bloods and finger prints through the system yet?'

'I'm not an assassin,' Bob shouted, 'just because I want to kill that bastard doesn't make me one. And your computer is about to say my fingerprints don't match any on any database anywhere and my DNA is in some highly restricted CIA, NSA, FBI or some lot like that database and that all files are classified. You're in a battle that way over your heads and beyond comprehension. So give me god damn guns and let me out of here. I'm starting to get pissed off' Bob waffled on.

'I don't give a toss buddy and we destroyed your guns. How you like them apples? Call it even for totalling my car.' Cyborg answered back sternly and then pressed mute for the microphone in the interview room.

'Well?'

'Oh yeah, prints and DNA are still searching. But we found something interesting in his blood though,' Cyborg brought it up on the main display, 'look familiar to you?'

'Similar in design to the ones Slade put in us a few years back.'

'Exactly, except these are built into his bio system. They make him, faster, stronger, improve stamina and then max out his hearing, sight, smell, touch and taste. He has lightning quick reactions and has access to 90% military knowledge on request,' Cyborg started.

'95% actually,' Bob shouted and got a look through the glass, 'I told you I can see through mirrored glass and I can lip read too.'

Raven cast a spell blocking the window; Cyborg resumed; 'and he can heal himself faster than anything I've ever seen, he came in here with 3 broken ribs from the crash and now he's fully healed and that was a little over 2hours ago. He's built to be the perfect soldier.'

'What is he doing here then? He has tech similar to what Slade uses but he wants to kill someone, couldn't be Slade, he didn't know we were going to be there, you heard him; we spoilt his plan apparently.' Raven asked.

The computer beeped, the fingerprints had come up dry, but the DNA had come up with a hit; restricted highest level NSA file. They couldn't open it. 'I could hack in.' Cyborg said.

'No, we've got an agreement with them, we don't snoop around in their files and they won't do the same. Do it properly. Send a request for access, we might have it by morning.' Robin replied.

'My head is still ringing from that bomb he planted. Can't I kick his ass some more?' Beast Boy asked.

'That would be most unwise, I get the feeling he's far more dangerous than we're giving him credit for. I mean he certainly looks the part.' Starfire, said nervously, 'he saw us through talking through the glass and knew about us Robin.'

'Half the world and his pet goldfish know about you two hardly surprising is it.' Raven countered, 'it's late, let's get some sleep. He's going nowhere, we've got him locked down.' They all left the room leaving Bob locked inside.

_Big mistake leaving me in here unsupervised_, he thought to himself. He now had plenty of time to escape. He centred himself, the Nano-bots in his system could do so much more than make him stronger and so on, it allowed him to reach out and wirelessly connect to any network and hack it. He started with shutting off the cameras, then releasing his hands and legs then the door out of where he was being held. It was all too easy, he sat down at the main consol and set to work. He hacked into the NSA and brought up the file that was previously blocked, then he hacked into the Ministry of Defence database and brought up his redacted personnel file, it had his photo, rank and service history, his name and other person details were removed. He left them a small note telling them he'd meet them the next day at 1000hrs at the cliff point overlooking the city.

He grabbed his gloves and left, without a sound.


	2. Alliance

**Soldier Part 2: Alliance**

Raven woke up early the next morning and went to check on their guest Bob. The computer consol was on and displaying the NSA file the requested, she smiled to herself and pressed the intercom button; 'your buggered now you cocky sod, the NSA have given us your file.'

No answer.

'Hey, you asleep in there?' she looked at the CCTV cameras but they were blank. She opened the door and looked into the empty room; he was gone. _Shit_, she slammed the emergency button, but the alarms didn't sound. _Bastard has taken out the alarms and other security_. Raven typed franticly on the keyboard bringing all the downed systems back online, the alarms soon began to ring out. She began to read the NSA file on the screen but she soon noticed the other one behind it; from the British MoD.

She skim read the NSA file; _Columbian facility 'The Maze', try to make perfect soldier via use of Nano bio-technology and enhanced weaponry and body a__rmour, Xana lead scientist current location unknown, funding for facility unknown and missing, 'Soldier 17', lead mass break out, believed to be hunting Xana, current location unknown._

She moved on to the MoD file and read this with greater interest. _Rank;__ Sergeant Major, Unit; Ghosts. Service history;_

_Passed training with flying colours, attached to red troop, Columbia 2003 troop ambushed only him and Trooper 'S' survived after spending 2weeks on the run. Then on to; Ireland, Serira Leone, and Rep. of Congo, Zimbabwe, Bosnia, and Kosovo, Afghanistan and... Russia. Over this time rose to rank of SgtM and commander of Echo Squadron and Red Troop. MIA suspected KIA Columbia, August 2006._

_He was a man of the world, although most of it dark and seedy. _Raven thought to herself, slowly beginning to respect him.

Raven finished reading just as the others burst in. 'He's escaped.' She stated.

'What how?' Cyborg asked.

'Hacked the network somehow, turned off the cameras, alarms and opened all the doors on his way out. Oh and left us these files on himself, one from the NSA and the other from the British MoD; his service record.' She commented, 'we have an RV location and a time as well'

'Ok we wait and move out in time to reach the RV with Bob or Soldier 17 whatever his name is.' Robin said.

Bob half sat on the bonnet of his car, a Toyota Celica GT4 TRD. The sun hung low in the winter sky and did little to fight off the cold of the wind. He didn't feel the cold anymore or extreme heat. The full armour suit that he stole from The Maze, along with a lot of custom weapons, kept him warm or cool or dry, depending on the situation. It may have looked like something out of a videogame but it was very real and it worked. His helmet on which he had retracted the visor and bottom section of his helmet (the bit that covers your chin), it fully revealed his face so he could eat and in this case; have a smoke. He had his proper pistol strapped to his leg and his rifle was lying across his lap, right hand on the pistol grip and index finger over the trigger guard and thumb on the safety catch.

He took a long draw on his cigar and let the smoke coil out of his mouth and out into the winter air. 'Smoking is a bad for your health.' Raven had appeared at his side.

'So is sneaking up on people like me.' He replied.

'How did you figure that one out?'

'Cause people like me are usually armed; we'll shoot first and ask questions later. I gather you got my note then.' He took another draw on his cigar.

Raven moved so she could see his face, it matched the photo on the MoD file. 'Your picture doesn't do you justice, your better looking in real life.'

'That because the photo was taken before I'd aged a life time in hell. But I'll take that as a compliment, you're not bad looking yourself.' He mused, 'where are the others?'

'I came alone.'

'Really now? Considering Starfire has been hiding in the glare of the sun for about half an hour, the Boy Wonder is about 50ft down the cliff, Cyborg is hovering somewhere to my 4 o'clock in the trees, stealth is not his strong point and Beast Boy, well he's off to my 8'oclock cause I can basically smell him. Dude needs to take a shower!' He smiled to himself.

Raven grabbed her communicator, 'relax guys, he knows where you're all hiding,' she flipped it shut, 'so why did you escape, instead of just talking to us?'

'Well first of all, talking wouldn't be as much fun as breaking out and I wanted to get you guys a something that will hopefully prove that I'm not such a bad guy.' He got off the bonnet and flicked his cigar stub out into the snow, he tapped the side of his helmet and everything slid back into place, his rifle hanging by his side. Raven waited as he opened the boot of the car and dragged something out.

'There you go a little something to show you that I'm on your side for the moment.' He grunted as he dumped a bound and hooded figure on to the ground. Raven looked under the hood; it was Dr Light.

'You caught him by yourself, impressive.' She looked at his leg, it had been bleeding; 'did you shoot him?'

'Just a flesh wound; enough to stop him running away. I did want to bring him in unharmed but he wouldn't stop running away. The villains you have over here are all the same, they wimp out when someone comes at them at gun point. Now British villains, they are tough bastards. Point a gun in their face and they don't even flinch, proper hard old school criminals, none of this jumped up superpower crap.'

'You shot him, we're meant to think you're a good guy. By your own admission you're here to assassinate someone, Xana I assume?' Bob nodded, 'you're dangerous, violent, and arrogant and out of control. And you think we're just going to let you work with us?'

'Yes, because your Slade and my Xana are working together, Xana is a scientist who works for the highest bidder as you said the Nano-bots in my body are similar to the ones that Slade implanted in yourselves a few years ago. That's because Xana made them for him and sold them on to him. We can take two birds with one stone, I can give you Slade on a platter, all I want is for you to leave me alone to do what I want with Xana.' He answered.

He was far too reckless to work with, he had a violent streak in him, he had no problem with killing people; but it's all he's trained to do. For the good of the Titans they shouldn't agree to work with, but she knew Robin wouldn't pass up a chance to grab Slade and he wasn't afraid to blur the lines between right and wrong.

The rest of the Titans appeared, they had to discuss this; a chance to take Slade down once and for all. Robin was all for it, but he knew that Bob couldn't be trusted fully. He had unorthodox methods, he worked with extreme prejudice, but they worked and got the job done. Not everyone was happy, but they all agreed on one thing; no live ammunition. The risk for collateral damage was far too high.

'We'll work with you on a trial basis for the moment. Condition one; no live ammunition. Condition two, a better name than Bob' Robin spoke frankly.

'Compromise; I use my stun rounds mainly, but I have at least 3 mags of live rounds, for emergencies; last resort situation. I will keep them separate from the other magazine of stun rounds so there is no mix up.' Bob countered, 'and I'm sure we can think of something better than Bob.'

Robin and well Bob but not Bob, shook hands. 'I may not seem it, but I am a man of my word. A handshake means a lot in my life we have an agreement and I will honour it as long as I'm alive. Now down to business, he needs locking up.' Looking at Dr Light on the floor.

'That shouldn't be hard. Star will you take him?' Robin asked, she nodded and happily picked him up and flew off.

'Boy owes me a car. You trashed mine.' Cyborg shouted.

'Fine, I can either buy one or we can build one from scratch, assuming you have a decent scrap yard around here or impound lot.' Bob but not Bob replied.

Cyborg looked shocked, he was expecting an argument with him but he just conceded. Cyborg called up the T-ship. The four remaining Titans went to get on before Bob but not Bob spoke out, 'Erm I need help getting back into the Tower, I don't know where the underground access road is.'

'But how did you get off the Island in the first place?' Beast Boy asked.

'I swam.' Bob but not Bob replied flatly, 'now Raven; would give me the pleasure.' He asked opening the passenger door of the Celica.

She looked at Robin who nodded, she knew Robin wanted her to delve into his mind, see what made him tick. 'Gladly' she replied forcing a small smile.

The T-ship roared off into the sky and headed towards Titans Tower. Bob sat in the driver's seat and locked his rifle into a rack, just behind the driver's and passenger's seats. He flicked a set of battle switches (like the kind you find in a jet fighter, switches with big covers over them) and then pressed in and turned a black key and the engine growled into life. The deep throbbing bass note from the exhaust system shook Raven to her very soul through the racing seats that cocooned her and held her in place.

A computer display flickered on in the centre of the dash; it displayed their current location on a large map that occupied most of the screen, with other options and data displayed on it. The dashboard behind the wheel lit up, speed, revs, gear, boost pressure, oil level and temperature, fuel level and range he had everything he needed in front of him. Bob but not Bob put the car into reverse and accelerated rapidly before making the car spin violently through 180˚ and sped off towards the main road.

'You need a better name than Bob, Bob.' Raven said finally.

'I know it was the first thing to come into my head. You were lucky; when I want to say something random I normally say popadom. Now that would have been weird.' He chuckled.

'What's your real name?'

'The person I was died in The Maze. I came out different, the person you see now. I never thought of giving myself a name. I didn't need one; I want to stay in the shadows.'

'When you escaped why didn't you return home?'

'They wouldn't let me have my revenge; they'd lock me up and do their own experiments on me. No, I want him to suffer what he did to me, he took everything from and I'm going to go the same to him.'

'So there is now way we're going to use your real name, well if you're going to work with us your name will have to be cool, sassy and intimidating.' Raven said looking straight through the window, she noticed he wasn't going that fast.

'Since when did you become a media mogul?'

'I'm not, but I read the papers and watch the news, and Bob is not a good name neither is popadom.' She giggled.

'Let's stick to something simple, I'm not going to be called something I'm not either.'

'I agree you're a man of simple pleasures and not a Bob.'

'When people didn't know who I was, especially the higher ranks, I just got called "soldier".'

'Did you answer to that?' she asked glancing at him.

'Yeah, everyone did. You were never sure who they meant by "soldier".'

'Fine, you shall be called Soldier. It's simple and what you are and impersonal.' Raven said.

'I'm happy with that. What do you mean impersonal?' Soldier asked.

'I get the feeling you're going to start trying to hit on me sooner or later.' She smiled slyly.

'The reports or you were right; you're good. Very good,' Soldier glanced at her, 'would you mind if I did?'

'Depends.' She replied flatly.

'On what?'

'How badly you've fucked me off.' Raven replied looking straight out the window.

She allowed herself to smile a little, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. After sneaking her way into his mind, she found nothing that would lead her to think he would double cross them, he wanted one thing and one thing only; Xana. And he would do nothing to compromise reaching that target. 'Take a left here and I'll open the entrance.'

Soldier steered left and was faced with what seemed like a road that led to nothing but a dead end. He was soon proved wrong as a huge metal door slid back to reveal that a steady ramp down under the ground and then out to sea and into the Titan's subterranean garage complex.

Now 18 year old boy, tunnel and a high performance car. You can kind of guess what happened next cant you? Yes, it was time for a spot of 'tunnel blasting'. Soldier pressed the throttle down hard and flew up the gears accelerating faster and faster.

'Ok that has to be them coming now, can hear the rumble from the exhaust and the dump valve from the turbo charger.' Cyborg said standing in at the end of the tunnel. He looked out into the gloom that was soon illuminated by the headlights. By the time he arrived in the garage Soldier had slowed right down and reversed into a clear space. He turned off the lights and killed the engine, the throbbing bass subsided.

Cyborg took time to study the car properly. It was sprayed black with matching window tints and 19inch rims. An aftermarket body had been fitted and allowed for the installation of a massive radiator, intercooler and air intake systems. He had fitted a rally style headlight unit to the bonnet with four high powered bi-Xenon bulbs and another 2 in the normal light fittings. It was a beast where form followed function, the creases in the bodywork either fed air into the engine, into the wheel arches to cool the brakes or towards the oversized rear spoiler or front splitter that kept this machine glued to the road at high speeds.

'Does the outside mach what's under the hood?' Cyborg asked.

'Pop the catches and take a look.' Soldier replied, Cyborg opened up the bonnet and his jaw dropped. 'Am I right thinking I can see **2** turbo chargers?'

'Yes, 2 TRD rally specification turbos and intercoolers to match. High flow K&N induction kit, a Cat-back exhaust system, Eibach springs, Brembo carbon ceramic brakes, Pirelli P Zero Rosso tyres, rebuilt pistons and crank shafts, custom ECU remapping. Pretty much everything you can do to a car engine I have done on this thing.' Soldier and Cyborg continued to discuss car bits whilst Robin went off with Raven to discuss what she had found out about Soldier.

'Undoubtedly he's on our side. Yes he may be driven by anger and revenge, but he will do anything to get it. I don't think he'll double cross us, he needs our help to get close to Slade as he can't do it on his own and from Slade he can get Xana.' Raven explained.

'Good work. Stick with him though; he seems to like you more than the rest of us. He's your responsibility, keep him in check.' Robin said.

Raven sighed she really didn't want to be paired with him. It wasn't that she didn't like him as such or he infuriated her, it was she was just a lone spirit and liked to have her own space.

Alarms rang out for the second time that day. The four Titans and Soldier charged to the command room. Robin worked away on the consol trying to find the source. He got his answer; 'Hello Robin.' It was Slade.

'Slade, what have you done this time?' Robin growled.

'Well your new friend has upset my old friend. I staged the little fight last night so he could get away unharmed. Now we're levelling the playing field.' Slade chuckled cruelly.

'No doubt your computer system will be telling you that there is a bomb placed on the Jump City Bridge. It is a Singularity Bomb and it will make a small black hole for a short amount of time. It will take out the bridge and everything in a half mile radius and within that half mile is someone very important indeed...' he sneered and the transmission ended.

Robin managed to get a video feed on the bridge and the bomb. Right next to it, in fact clamped to it was Starfire. They all froze in terror, Soldier turned and headed back down to the garage as fast as he could.

'Where are you going?' Raven asked chasing after him.

'To disarm that bomb.' He replied as he sprinted through the halls of the tower.


	3. Meltdown

**Soldier Part 3: Meltdown**

Soldier thundered down the halls towards the garage area. Raven had to fly to keep up with him he moved that quickly. He ran over to his car and went through the start up procedure once again; he tapped on the screen in the dash and changed the settings by selecting 'race' mode. Raven joined him and he floored it down the tunnel, leaving thick black marks on the floor where the wheels had spun.

He exploded from the end of the tunnel onto the mainland of Jump City; Raven felt her stomach go light as the car went over the edge of the ramp and left the ground for a brief period of time. She told Soldier to turn left once they reached the main road, they'd have to cut through the centre of the city to get the quickly. Soldier was in another world; with expert hands that had years of experience he piloted himself through the traffic. He did it with almost precognitive reactions, he'd change lane or his line through a corner and sure enough a car or lorry would be on the path they had been on.

The traffic thickened, Soldier flicked a switch underneath his steering column and blue lights and the sirens rang out.

'Is this legal?' Raven asked.

'No but at this current moment in time we might not be around to worry about it.' He replied, Robin signalled Raven on her communicator;

'We have 15mintues before that bomb detonates, and there is more bad news.' Cyborg said dimly.

'What?' Raven asked.

'Within half a mile of the bridge are the coolant pipes for the nuclear power plant and the control centre. If it goes off it will go into meltdown...'

'... and we'll have another Chernobyl on our hands. Best start evacuating the city now or we'll not have time.' Soldier finished.

'No can do, all other access routes out the city are closed. The Wayne tunnel is closed for repairs and we won't be able to get everyone out by ferry, the police have closed the bridge; it was the only way out.'

'Ok so if thing goes off we're all pretty much buggered, can you clear our way? We're 5mins out but if I had a clear run I could be there in half that time.' Soldier instructed.

'Already done, 2 intersections time you will have a clear road ahead.' Cyborg jumped in, 'and I'm leaving now to join you, be there as soon as I can.'

Soldier said nothing as he flicked back a small panel under the computer display, revealing a red twist key like the black one he used to start the car. He twisted it, Raven heard a hissing noise. The computer screen showed images of 2 tanks like what divers used; behind the wheel 2red buttons appeared and on the dash behind the wheel and red symbol flashed. It read NO2; Nitrous Oxide. It flashed red then turned green to indicate the system was primed and ready to use. They cleared the traffic and had empty streets ahead of them.

'Hold on tight, this is my party piece' Soldier said and he pressed one of the red buttons.

Raven felt like she'd been shot into hyperspace, she was forced back into her seat, the thundering bass underlined with a high pitched hiss. She glanced at the speedometer and thought she'd red it wrong when it said they were approaching 180mph and then shot past it the needle stopped somewhere in the vicinity of 195mph. The world had become a blur; nothing had focus as it flew past her. Soldier released his finger as he drained one of the tanks of its NO2 and they began to slow. She looked at the computer screen; it now told them they had 90seconds to their location. She could feel the car starting to decelerate as it came down from nearly 200mph down to a more sensible 80mph, if you can call 80mph sensible.

They soon came up on the bridge; they cut through the assembled press not knowing how big a disaster this could be.

'Bloody press, you go see the police and get them to shut the cameras off ASAP and no photos.' Soldier ordered. Raven got out the car and went over to the highest ranked officer; he nodded in agreement and ordered the press to turn cameras off and no photos.

'Ok your ok to come out now, they've turned them all off or are shooting the other way.' Raven said. Soldier got out of the car, the press jumped into life, the clawed at the blockade and howled questions at them like wild animals. He surveyed them with contempt, _bloody press. Bunch of fucking animals if __you ask me_, he thought to himself. Then he caught sight of something at the back of the crowd.

'Everybody down!' he shouted pulling his rifle into his shoulder and fired one shot, the crowd had already ducked but the person at the back whom had froze with fear at the realisation he was aiming at her. The TV camera exploded and ripped in half as it flew off her shoulder and shattered onto the floor. 'Next person I catch filming me, or if I find a photo or video clip of on the net; get's it in the head.' He growled at the press. They soon submitted and backed off.

'Overkill?' Raven asked.

'No, show them you mean business from the start and they won't try anything funny.' He replied slinging his rifle onto his back and powering off towards where the bomb had been placed. Raven tried to calm down the now irate police officers, explaining that he may be a bit extreme but he's the best they have.

Soldier stopped at the centre of the bridge and peered over the edge, he could just see Starfire's hair blowing in the wind. He got out his magnetic grappling hook that was attached to an auto belay system on his belt and attached it to the metalwork of the bridge and hopped over the side. The wind was fierce and tugged and yanked at his body as he moved down the central support.

'Soldier what are you doing? Can you see Star, how is she? Can you see the bomb yet?' Robin shouted in his ear.

'I'm abseiling down to them now; hold your horses' lady. Star looks ok, but she's out cold by the looks of it,' he lowered himself closer and got a closer look at the bomb, 'ok Robin I'm sending you a video feed, I tell you this is a dozy of a bomb, ok I'll try and wake Star up, see how she is.'

He stopped level with Star and the bomb. He gently tried to wake Star up but she was out cold and wasn't going to wake up soon. Soldier turned his attention to the device threatening to destroy their day. He looked for an opening on the device and soon started to unscrew a panel on the main body, just below the timer display. He noticed some printed text on the underside of the panel he had removed, it read;

Note to disarmer. If the device is removed from the bridge it will detonate. If you remove the hostage from the device it will detonate. If you try to move a section of the bridge it will detonate. Any attempt to put a containment field, stop time or anything else similar it will detonate.

Soldier sighed typical of Xana to be a smug sod and leave something like this, but it saved him half a job. He now knew the only way to prevent disaster was to disarm it, no easy task. He noticed all the wires that concerned him were displayed in front of him; he just had to figure out which one to cut. The timer now read 7 minutes to detonation, 'ok you see the text on the inside of the panel Robin?'

'Yeah I saw it. What's your opinion?' Robin asked.

'Well unless I deactivate it we can all kiss our radioactive arses goodbye.' He replied coldly, 'so shut up and let me get to work.'

'What happens if you make a mistake and it goes off?' Beastboy asked.

'The same if we do fuck all; we all die.' He opened the front of his helmet again and lit another cigar. The smoke raced off in the wind, but the smell lingered in the air around him. 'So if I'm going to die, I'm going to die comfy and happy.' Star started to stir.

'Where am I?' she groaned.

'Strapped to the side of the Jump City Bridge and to a singularity bomb that's going to go off in 6 minutes. And if that happens it will cause the nuclear power plant to go into meltdown. But we won't have to worry about that; we'll be sucked into the black hole long before we have to worry about that.' He replied taking a draw on his cigar.

'Where's Robin?' she asked groggily, he tapped his helmet.

'Star are you alright!' Robin's voice echoed into the cold air.

'I have, as you say, been better. My head hurts, I want to see you.' She asked longingly.

'No can do lassie. If you move too much we'll both be buggered sooner than we'd like to be.' She looked back at him, he didn't know if Star was about to cry or do something stupid. Soldier put his hand on her shoulder, 'I'll get us out of this mess and back to Robin, but I need you to stay still and calm for me so I can deactivate this thing.' Star nodded slowly and he set about disarming the bomb.

Now Soldier had a trick up his sleeve, he placed his hand on the device and closed his eyes. The Nano-bots inside his system linked him to the bomb, just like he did with the security systems in Titan's Tower. He saw the timer flash in his mind, counting down to sure destruction. He felt himself moving through the systems of the bomb. Power source, timer, anti tamper devices, the GPS that told the bomb if it had moved, temporal sensor. _Fuck why can't I find the detonator?_ He screamed in his head. _Where the fuck is it?_ The timer read 1minute, Robin was bleating in his ear. He couldn't focus.

'_Soldier; stay calm. You can do this.' _Raven spoke softly in his mind.

'_I can't find it! He's hidden it too well.' _Soldier protested.

'_If you don't find it, you won't be able to try and hit on me._' She teased.

'_W__ait, hang on I've got it! Bastard has split it across 2 wires not just one!'_ he realised. He snapped his eyes open and looked at the collection of wires in front of him. 'Wire cutters, I need another set!' he bellowed, the timer read 30seconds.

'Where?' Cyborg shouted in panic.

'Back of my car. Hurry or we'll all go to hell together!' he shouted back.

Raven didn't even bother to open the boot; she just delved straight in using her powers and ripped a set out. She flung it over the side into Soldier's waiting hand, but she missed. They shot past him; his out stretched grabbing nothing but snow. 'Fuck, no!'

'What happened?' Robin shouted.

'I didn't catch the wire cutters.' Soldier replied solemnly.

'But I did.' Star said, smiling.

'Quick, cut that wire now! At the same time as me, on three.' He shouted at her. He counted down from three and they cut the wires. The timer stopped the bomb then completely deactivated itself. He breathed a massive sigh of relief; he looked at Star, she smiled.

'Thank you Soldier you save us all!' she said freeing herself from the device. She hugged him tight and flew him back on to the bridge.

'Not really, if you hadn't have caught the second set of cutters, well we'd have all been smushed into a singularity.' He answered, still realising how close they all came to disaster.

He headed back to his car; Raven walked beside him Cyborg on the other. Soldier opened the boot and replaced the second set of cutters. Star decided to ride home with Cyborg in the T-Car, Raven reassumed her place in Soldier's car. The press swarmed all over his car as he tried to pull away. Flashbulbs cracked and shone around them as he forced his through, revving the engine in annoyance; they soon backed off. He drove back to the Tower, leaving the police to secure the removal of the device.

On the way back he made a stop at backstreet lock up and picked up 2 large flight cases and loaded them into the boot. 'What is in those?' Raven asked.

'Heavy firepower. If Xana and Slade are stepping up the game so shall we,' He looked across at Raven who didn't seem approving of what he was doing, 'look I know my methods are heavy and take no shit, but at the end of the day, its programmed into me and it's how you have to deal with these guys; they hit you and you hit them back harder.'

'I can understand even though I'm not a fan of your methods. I'm just curious as to what you class as "heavy firepower" seeing as your pretty well kitted up.'

'You'll see, and I hope the buoys out in the bay are up for lending me a hand.' He said smiling. He packed up and left, snow crunching under the tyres.

Slade was fuming, the device was not meant to have been defused, 'You told me that bomb was impossible to defuse.'

'I said it was impossible to defuse by anyone not in the know, 17 is clearly in the know.' Xana replied reassuring him. 'It however does not affect the long game plan.'

'Long game plan. Just what are you talking about?' Slade snarled.

'I'm afraid that there is another game being played that I regretted to inform you about, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it...' Xana smiled.

They assembled on the roof of Titans Tower; Soldier was loading very large rounds into an equally large magazine. One of the flight cases was open and a very large rifle on a bi-pod, similar to the Barrett was pointing out into the bay. Soldier stopped loading and set about swapping the optical scopes over. He attached the video scope that he took off the Barrett before he destroyed it.

'What are you doing Soldier?' Robin asked wrapping his cape around him to fight off the cold.

'Target practice. I need to keep my eye in, that and I have a new scope that needs matched to the rifle,' He grabbed a target and passed it to Beast Boy, 'Beast Boy would you take this target and set it out on that buoy in the bay?'

'Why do I have to do it?' he groaned.

'Because Star and Raven have had a rough day and you haven't. That and you look like your getting a bit of a belly on ya.' Soldier teased, the others laughed, and even Raven permitted herself a smile. She did enjoy Beast Boy being made a fool of. Beast Boy's face looked like thunder as he turned into an Albatross and flew off.

'Just how far away is that buoy you've selected?' Cyborg asked.

'Well if the range finder is correct; roughly 1.5miles.' he said letting a small smile come across his face hidden behind his helmet.

'You expect to hit that target from here?' Star asked shocked, in her normal half naked attire, clearly not bothered by the cold as her boyfriend was.

'I don't expect to hit it. I will hit it.' He got down beside the Rifle and looked through the scope, zooming in on the target that BB had put on the buoy. Soldier settled the crosshairs over the target's chest and waited for the built in range finder to work out the distance. It soon gave him a distance of 2460meters or 1.52 miles in old money. He adjusted told the sights that he was about 2500meters from his target and that the wind was blowing at a bit over 10m/s from right to left. After imputing this information the sight it adjusted the crosshairs. He would now be able to 'zero' the rifle and the new sights in.

Soldier set himself into sniper mode and slowed his breathing and heart rate down, Beast Boy had returned and stood next to his companions. Soldier fitted the magazine into its housing and he pulled the bolt up and all the way to rear then forced it back again, then clicked off the safety catch. Soldier lay still for a while, gently taking up the slack on the trigger, it seemed like a life time, and the bang scared them all; it was deafening. The muzzle flash was blinding; through the dimming cloudy light they could see a single point of light arching its way across the water into the snowy air.

The water erupted in a massive splash as the round hit the water wide and short of the target. 'Ha, you missed. Not so sharp now are you?' Beast Boy joked.

'The first round is never meant to find its target. It's to allow me to gauge how much the adjustment I need to get it to be on target.' Soldier growled, 'What do you think? About 3ft right and 4ft short?'

'I'd guess so, maybe 5ft short.' Cyborg suggested.

'Ok, let's try that, I think we might over shoot the target personally.' He adjusted the sight and took aim again; he heaved the bolt back and forth; ejecting the massive spent cartridge into the snow. He fired again; the Titans jumped again feeling the shockwave hit their bodies.

The round streaked across the bay again. It held its flight all the way to the target but was still wide. But this time it was too far to the left not the right. 'Nice call on 5ft short, which would have hit the poor sod's head if it I hadn't over compensated left.' He tweaked the sight again and fired. The Titans still jumped, but where fascinated at this mixture of man and machine. He was efficient and deadly but he had a heart and a sense of humour. He'd clearly shown that when he tried to calm Starfire down and on the other hand had shot the camera out the operators hands, he was an odd mix some might say a psycho, _at least he's on our side_, Robin thought.

This round found its home as well; he fired off the last 2 remaining rounds and had the same results. Happy he put the AW50F (big 0.50 BMG sniper rifle) away and opened the other flight case; it contained a M60 Mk43 Mod1 Assault Barrel (a Light Machine Gun in other words). Raven decided to stay with Soldier, for reasons she wasn't fully sure of, the rest went inside to warm up again.

'You staying?' Soldier asked.

'Yeah, why not?' She replied, smiling softly. He returned the smile, although she didn't see it.


	4. Drink Feck Arse

**Soldier Part 4: Drink, Feck, Arse!***

*A/N; Drink, Feck, Arse is a quote from a UK TV show Called Father Ted about Irish priests. This was the catch phrase of one of the priests who was drunk all the time. You can kind of see where this might be heading. Oh and before I forget; I don't not own the Teen Titans, DC comics blah blah you get the idea.

Soldier fed a link of 100 rounds from the box into the chamber and pushed the top lid down and pulled the cocking handle back and let it slide forward. Raven watched as he moved his hands around the weapon with such speed and confidence that it was almost frightening. She wasn't sure if it was experience or programming he was running on but she was impressed.

He lay down on the roof; put the machine gun into his shoulder before taking aim through the holographic sight and opened fire. Rounds spat from the fire in short sharp bursts, tracer rounds burning through the snow in the air. He could just see the target he was aiming at, it was just over 500m away. Sparks and water impacts pinged and splashed around the buoy. He continued firing off the last of the belt and reloaded another belt.

He stood up and gripped the fore grip tight and repeated the process. Most people would struggle to hold the weight of the big gun and fight the fierce recoil from the big 7.62NATO rounds. Soldier tapped his helmet and it receded, he took in a deep breath of icy air.

'You done?' Raven asked.

'Yeah, I think I've picked on the buoys long enough now.' He began to pack the M60 away and picked up the flight case. Raven used her powers to send the other flight case to Soldier's room.

'Follow me, I'll show you to your room.' She turned and went down through the rooftop doorway. Soldier followed dragging the big case with him. She lead him through the halls and corridors of Titans Tower, he was still confused as to where he was. Raven opened a door and showed him in, 'this will be your room for as long as you are here. We brought the rest of your stuff up from your car, hope you don't mind.'

'No, its fine. Thanks for brining it all up for me.' He replied gratefully and began to arrange things around the sparse yet comfortable room. It had a double bed, bedside cabinets, dressing table and mirror, built in wardrobe, comfy chair and a work station and desk. He put the flight cases next to each other and released the clasps, opening the lids. He opened smaller flight cases and placed his rifle in one, the others contained his sub-machinegun; an H&K UMP .45 fitted with silencer, red-dot sight, and Infra-red laser and torch units. His pistol stayed firmly attached to his thigh.

The next contained a shotgun; Pancor Jackhammer Mk3, it only had a red-dot sight on the top. He finally took off his helmet and placed it on the dressing table. Raven was shocked that his hair was as long as it was. He looked more like rocker than a hardened soldier.

He dug a laptop out of his Bergen and booted it up, placing it on the workstation desk. 'Not the worst place I've slept in by far.'

'What would be the worst place you've slept in?' Raven asked.

'Oh... erm I think Sierra Leon. That hut stank of goat shit and dead goat. Lots of dead goats.' He replied.

'Ok that sounded pleasant.' Raven answered wishing she hadn't asked, 'you sorted your things out?'

'Yeah, I think I'll grab an hour's worth of sleep. Unlike you I've been on the go for almost 48 hours now and even I; a modified super soldier requires sleep from time to time. And food, need food.' He said smiling.

'Ok, I'll leave you to it. We usually eat around 6 anything you don't like?'

'Onions. Can't stand the bastards, good for target practice mind and who said anything about you leaving? You're not going to join me?' Soldier teased.

'No, I'm not. And if that was an attempt to hit on me; you failed. Miserably.' With that she left, the door shutting swiftly behind her.

Soldier smiled to himself and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

He was out for a while, longer than he intended. Raven came and knocked on the door waking him up. 'You called?' He asked groggily.

'Yeah, dinner is ready; this way.' She told him. He grabbed his helmet and clipped it to his assault vest that he wore over his body armour. They wandered through the halls into the main room again. Cyborg was finishing preparing dinner and Beast Boy was playing video games on the big TV and getting his arse kicked. Robin and Star were nowhere to be seen.

'Dude! Where the hell are you hiding?' BB shouted in frustration, he re-spawned and went hunting for the player but got taken out by him again. He went from green to red, the anger building on his face.

'How many times is that now BB?' Cyborg asked, BB mumbled under his breath, 'what did you say?'

'20!' he growled. Cyborg tried not to laugh.

'He's moving after each time he drops you, you'll never find him. Out think and out flank. Draw him into an ambush then frag his arse.' Soldier instructed. BB glared at him and ignored him, turning back to the TV. Soldier shook his head, 'what you been cooking up for us Cy?'

'Meatloaf and veg; that do you limey?'

'Aye sounds canny. Smells good anyway.' Soldier answered smiling; he was starving and would probably eat anything put in front of him.

'BB stop getting your ass kicked and get to the table, dinner is ready. I've made Tofu-loaf for you. Somebody buzz Romeo & Juliet; just hope they aren't doing things you're meant to do when you're married.' He teased.

'Hey if you feel like you're ready, then you're ready to do it man. Leave them be, nice to see that they can have some sort of normal life inside this abnormal one.' Soldier said feeling kind of bad for them; he knew what it was like, to live in a world no one else would understand and finding something that seemed normal within it.

'Talking from experience eh Soldier? Thought you Special Forces types where cold unthinking killing machines.' BB commented snidely.

'Not always no, but it helps from time to time.' He replied back, that shut Beastboy up very quickly. Raven let a twinge of a smile cut across her face, he really did make her smile; been a while since that had happened.

'Ah here they are; Romeo and Juliet!' Cyborg joked again, 'been making little Robin/Star babies?'

'Fuck off Cy ok.' Robin retorted. Cy had hit a raw nerve and so did BB; they both took the chance to annoy their normally unflappable leader. Star didn't know what else to do but go bright red.

It continued through half of dinner before Soldier finally snapped out of annoyance more than pity for Star and Robin.

'You two, shut the fuck up. What they do when they want to be alone together is none of your business, so treat them with a little respect, think how would you like it if they where winding up about how you Bumblebee or Terra.' He stared Cyborg and Beastboy out, making sure they felt bad about the way they were acting. 'Not so pleasant is it? Now apologise.'

Cy and BB hung their heads in defeat and apologised. Robin and Star accepted, conflict resolved. They finished up dinner and Soldier insisted he helped clean up. It was a Saturday and seeing as they had missed movie night the night before thanks to a Slade intervention, they decided to watch a film tonight instead. Cyborg got the snacks ready and offered drinks around the place.

'You not got any beer?' Soldier asked.

'No we don't.' Cyborg answered.

'Jesus H Christ, your all what 18 give or take, you live in your own place with no parents and you don't have any type of booze at all?' Soldier asked shocked. The Titans show their heads. 'Holy frigging shit. I've been drinking since I was recruited at 13. Ok you lot are getting an education tonight. I'm off to by beer.'

Before the others could protest he was off and out the door to the garage. He drove to the nearest store and walked in helmet on, pistol on his leg, knife on the shoulder strap of his assault vest and UMP across his back. The store clerk nearly died when she saw him, 'please don't hurt me, take the money and anything else you need, just don't hurt me please.'

'Whoa wait misses; I'm not going to rob you. I just want some drink and I'm going to pay for it, maybe even drop the change in the charity collection if you have one.' Soldier reassured her.

'Wait, you're the guy from the bridge. You save Starfire and the rest of the city! You're all over the news!' She tossed him a copy of the evening paper. He looked at it; it was of him getting out the car just before he shot at the camera woman filming him. Inside the paper there were photos of him abseiling over the side but none with his helmet undone, the snow had picked up by that time and had reduced visibility for the press.

'Yeah that's me. How many other people you going to see wandering around looking like a cross between the Master Chief and Solid Snake?'

He grabbed a several backs of bottled beer, some wine for the ladies, Jack Daniels, vodka, but decided against Absinth as it always gave hi8m a banging hangover the next day and severe memory loss. He never did figure out how he ended up in Sunderland in some girl's bed with her and 2 other girls, good times. He bought other things as well; glass tumblers to have the JDs out of, proper wine glasses, shot glasses and a bag or two of ice and a pack of cigars.

He paid the lady, gave her a nice tip as an apology for scaring her and put some coins in the tub for a local hospice. He drove back to the tower and carried everything upstairs. The Titans were waiting for him, he hadn't been all that long and they were shocked at how much he had brought in.

'We're not going to drink that much, you've brought loads!' Raven protested.

'This is lame compared to what I'm used to. We used to have double this amount and then some. Normally Absinth was added to the mix as well.' He answered, putting some of it in the fridge.

Star was curious as to what this 'booze' was and decided to help Soldier put it all away. He pulled the cork on the red wine and left it on the kitchen counter, explaining to Star that red wine should never be served cool but at room temperature and should be left to 'breath' for a while after the cork had been taken out. 'Soldier there is more to this booze than the others explained.'

'There really isn't that much to it. I just know the proper ways to drink certain types of booze. Cider for example should be served chilled with lashings of ice. Guinness should only come out the pump or a bottle, never from a can if you can help it and always from a glass.' He explained, 'ok gentlemen its beer for you and wine to begin with for the girls.' Soldier poured a glass of wine for the girls and tossed bottles of beer to the boys before cracking one open himself. He took a swig and stared at the bottle in admiration, _not bad for American shite_, he thought. He sat with the others, Raven sat next to him she crossed her legs nursed her glass on her lap, she gave him a half smile, which he returned and took another swig of beer; he hadn't had a drink in a while and enjoyed the mild sensation of alcohol spreading through his body.

The movie was a zombie apocalypse type thing. Soldier liked the plot and the characters but disliked the fact that the American Army had managed to fit 90rounds into a magazine the same size as a 30round one. That didn't stop the drink from flowing, he'd knocked back a few bottles so had the rest of the lads. Star was trying a bit of everything and was the only one not starting to feel the effects. Raven had moved onto the red wine. In the dim glow of the TV no one had noticed that they had moved closer together. Soldier got up and headed for the door making his way towards the roof. He grabbed the bottle of JDs from the fridge and two glasses. Raven got the message and followed him.

He poured a measure of Jack's into each glass and stood looking out over the City, street lights burning in the dark. He sparked up a cigar and took a long draw, the glow lighting up his face. Raven sipped at her Jack's, she didn't find it too bad.

'You do this often? Get girls half drunk then get them all alone and then make your move?' Raven asked.

'No, it was getting rowdy down there, and you wanted to be alone with me.' He replied.

'No I didn't.' She scowled.

'You forget. You've been inside my mind; once a door has been opened it's not always one way traffic. That and I think the wine helped to keep the door ajar if I'm honest.'

'You where inside _my_ mind? How dare you!' she exploded.

'I didn't go far. I only got the stuff that was at the very forefront of it. Which happened to be thoughts about me.' he replied.

'Don't kid yourself. My mind is almost impenetrable, no one gets in...' she was cut short by the taste of Jacks on her lips and a smell of cigar in her nostrils.

'_No one gets in, eh?'_ Soldier spoke in her mind.

'_What do you think you're doing? Stop i; I don't want to do this!'_

'_I'm doing nothing. I'm not holding you, you want this. You're in control, you made _me _kiss you'_ Soldier said softly. It hit her, she did want this. She didn't know why, but she did, she was genuinely attracted to him. She stopped kissing and looked into his eyes. The harshness had all but gone; she was not dealing with the Soldier anymore. She had the person behind it and he wasn't all that bad.

She smiled, a proper one this time. Apart from the time in the back alley he'd treat her with respect and had made an effort to get to know her. He knew of her past and didn't care. She didn't mind his flirting or his jokes or his methods. She kissed him again, this time pulling him closer and holding him tight, he put his arms around her hips feeling her relax in his grip.

She teleported them to her room, Soldier poured another measure each. 'Cheers' and they clinked glasses, taking a sip that turned into a gulp.

She held his hand and looked into his eyes longingly...

A/N; ok so the randomness of the Soldier/Raven coming together thing is odd and out of character I admit but, we all know Raven is a very she and withdrawn person keeping her inner most feelings and thoughts to herself, we all know what happens if Raven doesn't let things out. Remember the episode where she loses her powers because she won't admit she was scared by the movie, well maybe the same thing happens if she bottles up other feelings. After years of loneliness and no one really like liking her, maybe her subconscious mind or one of those personalities inside her head has had enough and decided to take over just a little.

That's my line of thinking anyway and its pivotal to the overall plot of this story so put up with it!


	5. Invasion

**Soldier Part 5: Invasion**

Soldier threw Raven to the floor and before a massive explosion tore through her room, destroying most of the stuff in it. Fire, dust and debris clouded her vision and choked her lungs, making her cough violently. The back wall of her room was blown away; a massive hole of exposed wires and shattered concrete, she could see the hallway outside and the burn marks on the other side.

She looked out of the window and saw Slade bots climbing in. Her vision was blurry; she hurt all over, cuts and bruises covered her body and couldn't move her right arm; or her left for that matter. She couldn't move, the Slade bots loomed over her now; one drew his laser pistol and pointed it to her head. Raven's life flashed before her eyes, she was paralyzed with fear.

A string of hollow thumps came from the behind them; sending sparks and mechanical bits flying as their heads exploded from the impacts of silenced .50 Desert Eagle pistol rounds. Soldier cleaned them out with ruthless efficiency; he reloaded halfway through; slamming the fresh magazine home just as he fired the last round from the previous magazine. There was no break in the string of shots, he stood an arm's length from the last bot and put the pistol his head and fired. It dropped to the floor like the others; lifeless, cold, dead.

10 enemies, 10 rounds fired, 10 enemies downed. He reloaded his pistol again, and stretched out his hand to Raven to help her up. 'You ok?' he ask worried.

'I'll live. What the hell is happening?' she coughed.

'Ambush and a big one at that; they put an RPG or something similar through the window,' Soldier got on the Titan radio frequency, 'Soldier to Robin, you there over?'

'Soldier, are you ok? We can't find Raven, have you seen her?' he shouted over the sound of a heated fire fight.

'I'm ok Robin, I'm with Soldier. What's happening at your end?' Raven asked.

'Slade bots are trying to take the main computer terminal, we're defending it but that will be pointless if they take the server room. Can you secure it?' Robin asked.

'Have that, we'll take care of it.' Soldier replied professionally. 'I need to get to my room and pick up some weapons.'

Raven cast her magic and teleported them to Soldier's room, it took him a second to register what had just happened. He grabbed all the ammunition and magazines he needed and then some. The Jackhammer shotgun and UMP were flung onto his back out the way. He heaved the M60 out of the flight case and about 5 links of ammunition; he fed one into the beach and forced the top down. He jumped up and down to see if he rattled with all the kit he was carrying; he did but not much. 'Ok you ready?' he asked.

'As I'll ever be,' she flipped her communicator open, 'Robin we're on our way to the server room now.'

'Ok Raven thanks for the heads up. You must hold it all costs guys.'

'Don't worry if there is a chance that they'll succeed I'll rig the place to blow. They won't get control of them, not on my watch.' Soldier answered picking up some C4 explosive just in case.

'We're facing pretty heavy resistance up here, but it won't be long before they decide to go direct for the servers, move quickly. Robin out.'

Soldier heaved the cocking handle on the M60 back and let it slam forward. 'You lead the way, you know the way it would be a bad idea to teleport straight into the server room, and we might end up totally surrounded if we do.'

Raven nodded in agreement, she went out of Soldier's room and moved quickly and cautiously through the halls and corridors. The server room was down towards the basement. Robin was right the Slade bots hadn't changed their tactics yet and tried to get to the servers, but it was only going to be a short amount of time. Soldier set to work setting the booby trap so that if anyone tried to access the servers the C4 would detonate destroying them. Raven set about creating makeshift barriers for them to fight from behind. Del had spare C4 and made a set of defensive lines they could fall back through if necessary. He popped the bi-pod out on the M60 and got himself into a comfortable firing position and waited.

She didn't want to bring the subject up, but things were going to have to be said and they might not be alive in an hour's time to talk about it.

'Soldier, are you ok?' Raven asked.

'Yeah, I'm ok. Been in a lot worse situations and lived.' He replied.

'Soldier, before when we were in my room and we were heading towards...' she didn't want to say it, 'would you have gone as far as we could go?' she started to blush.

'If you wanted to, yes and despite you willing that to happen I wanted it too. If we get Xana, I might consider staying so we can get to know each other better. You're not as dark and cold as people suggest. I know you don't open up much and are a bit of a shrinking violet but,' he placed his hand in hers, 'but you've managed to capture me.'

'What's your real name? If you don't mind telling me. All I got from the files you left was _Sgt Major D_. Mine is Rachel.' Raven asked shyly. He smiled and saw no harm in it.

'Yeah I will Rachel. My name is... oh fuck contact!' he bellowed, pulling the trigger on the M60 spat into life shredding the Slade bots to pieces.

'Robin we're in contact down here, we'll hold out for as long as possible but you need to find away to repel this invasion and do it fast!' Soldier instructed.

'Resistance up here has lessened but we are still pinned down. We are working on it though.' Robin replied.

Soldier was firing off bursts of 3-5 rounds but would soon run out of ammunition, he needed more. 'Raven can you collect more ammunition from my room? I know I only have live rounds left but I think this qualifies as an emergency.'

Raven knew he was right, if they were to stand a chance to hold the server room he'd need to keep the M60 spitting fire. She cast a simple spell and a flight case appeared with ammunition in it and not just for the M60 but for all the weapons he was carrying. The Slade bots really stepped up their assault on the server room, Soldier and Raven had dropped back to the second defensive line and watched the pursuing bots get eaten up by a Claymore anti personnel mine.

'We've re-gained control of the upper floors of the Tower and fighting our way down to you.' Cyborg informed them over the radio, 'back up is on its way guys, but they know we're coming for you it's not going to be easy.'

'Just do what you can.' Raven replied, she cast a spell and tore bots apart from the inside. They were almost over whelmed again before the retreated to the last defensive line. The Claymore failed to detonate this time and they were hit hard by the enemy.

Soldier had been in enough fire fights to know he was slowly ending up on the arse end of an arse kicking and the only way out was for reinforcements to arrive or some CAS (Close Air Support) to arrive and start blowing shit up. He knew he didn't have CAS and reinforcements may take longer than they had left. _At least they don't have anything bigger on hand than their pistols_ he thought to himself but he was wrong. 'Oh go fuck yourselves; RPG!' he screamed. Soldier grabbed Raven for a second time and took the brunt of the RPG hit again. This time it really hurt him, he was knocked out cold. The roof of the corridor collapsed, partially blocking the bot's way. They started to claw away at the rubble to get through. Raven did what she could to keep them at bay, but she also figured that she was fighting a losing battle. For a second time she was outnumbered and out gunned and for a second time she was saved. A green energy bolt tore through the air, accompanied by a blast of blue energy. The cavalry had arrived.

Raven picked Soldier up and dragged him out the way to let the others fight. He was still unconscious but didn't seem majorly hurt. He'd saved her life twice now. The fight raged on behind them, Soldier slowly came too. 'Am I in heaven?'

'No you're still alive, just.' Raven replied, smiling softly. Soldier slowly got on to his feet, clinging onto Raven for support. He was still feeling the effects of taking the full force of the massive shockwave from the RPG explosion that's designed to rip holes in tanks twice in one night. They staggered through the rubble; Beast Boy finished off the last bot whilst the others beat a hasty retreat.

'Raven, Soldier! I trust you are both unharmed?' Starfire asked.

'We're fine Starfire. Soldier has taken several big hits though.' Raven said.

'I'm fine,' he insisted changing his posture from leaning on Raven to taking hold of her, 'I'm fine.' He collapsed.

They rushed him to their med-centre, one of the few places that were relatively undamaged. Soldier lay on the bed, the prognosis wasn't promising if you were a normal person. 'He's got 5 broken ribs and God knows how many fractured. His right lung had 2 punctures as a result, but now only one puncture thanks to the Nano-bots running through him, he has a broken nose and left wrist, sprained ankle and a cracked knee cap. Dude took one hell of a beasting out there; he should be dead. You say he took the brunt of 2 RPGs? Those things tear apart tanks.' Cyborg said looking at the screen in front of him.

'How long before he's ok to talk?' Raven asked, she had a hold of his hand but no one could see she was.

'Whenever he decides to wake up, he's in similar state to what you go in to when you're recovering.' He answered, 'I'm going to get some sleep, you should too we've all had a manic day or two. He's fine here on his own.'

'I know you go I won't be much longer.' Raven lied; she didn't leave after Cyborg did. She wanted to go to bed and go to sleep, but she couldn't pull herself away. In her sleep deprived and battle worn state she got up on the bed and laid beside him, again not really knowing why.

'You know most people would constitute this as an invasion of personal space you know.' Solder spoke weakly.

'Maybe so but you invaded mine before and you really don't mind.' She whispered back.

'How do you know that?'

'If you had minded, you'd have shot me by now and wouldn't be thinking of putting your arm around me.' She answered, tapping the side of his helmet and the front receded. She helped him to take it off and put it aside. He put his arm around her and she pulled herself closer to him. He kissed her again and drifted back into unconsciousness. Raven joined him.

The hours past and they slept next to one and other late until the next day. Both of them took the time to sleeping to heal what wounds they had.

Starfire went into check on Soldier and found them both lying on the bed. She covered her mouth to snuff the sound of the gasp. Starfire slowly stepped away to and went to find Robin.

'Star, are you not over reacting?' Robin spoke calmly.

'No. She was in his arms on the infirmary bed; cuddling. It'll explain why we couldn't find her before. She must have been with him.' Star chewed on.

'Look, we didn't meet up with them until much later after it all went mental. Maybe things happened and they've become closer because of it, but at any rate, Raven will tell us when she's ready. No point in pushing her to answer and neither will Soldier, he'll not crack under pressure either.' Robin reasoned, but he knew it was odd for Raven to do that, she was always a distant person even with her friends.

'Pushing Soldier to answer what?' Beast Boy asked.

'Nothing Beast Boy.' Robin answered sharply.

'Dude don't lie to me. What are you talking about?' he replied frustrated.

'I went to check on Soldier and I saw Raven lying next to him. Actually lying on the bed with him in his arms.' Starfire said calmly.

'Come on is this a joke?'

Star shook her head. 'Beast Boy I am afraid it is not.' She tapped on the consol and the CCTV image appeared on the screen. Beast Boy's heart sunk inside his chest. _Fuck_, was all that crossed his mind.

'Hey guys I've got something! I know where Slade is operating from.' Cyborg boomed.

'What where?' Robin demanded

'Downtown. We need to move fast. God knows how long he'll be there for.' Cyborg stated.

'Ok we move now, Cyborg we'll meet you in the garage fire up the T-car.' Robin ordered, 'We leave Soldier and Raven, they can follow us when they are ready.'

'But surely it'll be better with more of us going to fight?' Star asked Robin.

'Not this time, Beast Boy was clearly pissed off. I need his head in the game not looking for a way to get at Soldier. We move now.' And Robin stormed off.

They stirred some time later, Soldier still feeling the effects of surviving 2 RPG hits. His head was pounding or maybe that was the drink from last night, it could have been both. All he knew was; his head hurt. A lot.

'We'd best make a move before we're found out.' Soldier whispered softly.

'Yes, your right. Your surprisingly comfy.' Raven said back.

'Considering I wasn't built for comfort I was built for speed I don't know if that's a compliment or not.'

'Oh it's a compliment. I don't give them out often, so cherish it.' She teased.

They wandered through to the main room finding no one around. Raven's communicator beeped; it was a distress signal. She immediately began to track it down through the main computer system. The system froze and the screen changed; it was Slade.

'Now I have your attention Raven, you can listen to my offer; I have your friends and I also have a Chronoton Bomb. Turn yourself in to me or it goes off. Simple; you have 3 hours. See you soon' and Slade cut the transmission.


	6. Playing Games

**Soldier Part 6: Playing Games**

Raven was fuming. She couldn't believe her friends had gone off to tackle Slade on their own without her. All they had to do was call her and she'd have been there. She noticed on a side screen that there was an image of the medical centre; it was of her and Soldier together on the bed.

That's why they hadn't called her, but she couldn't think for a good reason why. So what if she'd slept beside him; she'd have thought Robin would be mature enough to ignore it. No something else was at play and she didn't know what. But that could wait until later because now she had to save her friends and the city from Slade; at least she wasn't alone. She had Soldier to help and two brains were better than one.

'What are we going to do Soldier?' Raven pleaded.

'We have a choice. We could try and find the bomb; he's not stupid enough to be within its blast radios but he'll have it monitored so if we try to disarm it he'll blow it. But if we do succeed in disarming the bomb there might be a chance we'll lose the others. Or if we try to rescue the others he could detonate the bomb and lose the city and kill us all.

'We have to play this right; or we could be majorly fucked over several times over and lose everything. He's been taking tactical lessons from Xana. Same sort of thing he pulls, multiple options with several ways to lose and not many ways to win.' Soldier replied.

'Bastards. There has to be a way to improve our odds, find a way of remotely disarming the bomb or creating a counter Chronoton field or something.' Raven was beginning to get frustrated.

'Does such a thing exist?' Soldier asked.

'I don't know, but I know someone who might.' She said coldly and stormed out. Soldier followed her, grabbing what kit he could; mostly ammunition.

She directed him out of the city and up into the mountains and towards a dilapidated observatory. 'Who are we looking for?'

'Professor Chang. An old acquaintance of ours and he might be pissed off that Slade is buying tech from someone else not him.' Raven said coldly, 'If there's such a thing as a Chronoton reversal device or field he'll know about it.'

'Will he talk freely?' Soldier asked; Raven shook her head 'I might have to encourage him a little bit.'

Soldier parked up out of sight of the observatory and they walked the rest of the way. Soldier led the way walking through the freezing cold office rooms. It really was freezing in there, frost had formed on the walls and icicles hung from the air conditioning vents, Raven wrapped her cloak around to fight off the cold. The lights had long since cracked from the cold; the place was dark and eerie. Soldier's UMP was tight into his shoulder, it's silencer extended barrel pointing out into the darkness.

Through his night infra-red night vision optics the IR torch and laser lit their path. They worked their way through the old office spaces. Raven spotted a light source growing a head of them; they headed towards it and soon started to here the scratchy, hissy voice of Professor Chang chuntering away to himself.

Soldier took out a flash bang grenade and gave it to Raven to toss through the wall, instead of through the door like he normally. She pulled the pin and tossed the grenade through the portal she created. The flash bang went off and Chang was stunned. He couldn't hear or see properly, he felt himself dragged out of his chair and thrown to the floor. A cold cylindrical object was pressed against his forehead and something heavy was pressed onto his chest. As his hearing came back he could hear someone shouting at him; 'If you make one wrong move I will blow your brains out all over this frozen floor you piece of scum. Nod if you understand me.' Chang slowly nodded. 'Good, now time for a quick nap.' And he was knocked out cold.

Soldier threw a bucket of ice water at Chang's face, he was startled awake and almost tipped the chair over he was now tied to. 'Wakey, wakey. We need to talk bitch.' He growled.

'Who are you?' Chang asked, his head pounding.

'That doesn't matter, but you'll know who my friend is.' Soldier sneered and let Raven take over.

'Hello Chang, your head hurting?' she spoke sarcastically.

'Raven what do you want? If you want something you don't have to treat me like this, I'm always happy to talk to the Titans.' Chang lied weakly.

'Now we all know that is total bull shit Chang. You don't talk to anyone unless they pay you or they beat you up; and I'm fresh out of Ben Franklins so guess what option it is?'

'Look I'll talk, your friend doesn't seem too friendly.' Chang glanced at Soldier who leaning against the table, Chang could feel his eye's piercing into him through the visor of Soldier's helmet.

'That's good. Now; Chronoton Bomb. Anyway to contain the field it creates or reverse it.' Raven demanded.

'No. Not by a long shot. Impossible, only way to stop it is to disarm it.' Chang replied.

'We can't get close enough to disarm it smart arse. Is there any way to disable it then before it goes off?' Soldier said.

'No there isn't, guess your screwed Titans!' he sneered.

'Are you sure, Chang? You know I can tell when you're lying.' Raven said coldly.

'I am telling you the truth; there is nothing you can do to stop it.'

'You're lying. Soldier can you show me what a field interrogation is?' Raven asked tilting her head towards him.

'A field interrogation? Well it's what us Special Forces types use to get information out of somebody in a hurry and because officially we're never there we can use any methods we want. Depending on where we are we use the techniques of the locals to make people think it was them not us. But standard techniques include giving someone a good old punch to the guts. Never the face, don't want to risk breaking their jaw and being unable to talk.' Soldier stepped forward and punched Chang in the gut; he coughed and wheezed fiercely as he had all the air forced out of his chest. 'How was that?'

Chang did nothing but cough. 'Guess it was a good hit. You see the point is to cause extreme pain, physical or mental, without making them lose consciousness or die. Because that's all types of bad. So we'd never shoot them until we'd done with them. Personally I prefer water boarding, very effective but brilliantly simple. That's the Russian's for you' ruthlessly efficient in their simplicity.'

'I'd like to see this water boarding Soldier, sounds intriguing.' Raven replied.

'Ok, I'll talk! Just don't let him lose on me; I know what the Russians are like.' Chang swallowed hard, 'if it is the Chronoton Bomb _I_ made then there is no way to stop it once its set off, the only way to stop it is to prevent it from detonating in the first place; either disarming it the old fashioned way or by jamming the signal.'

'Good boy. See it wasn't so hard was it? Is there anything else you want to tell us?' Raven asked. Chang shook his head rapidly. Chang was then punched in the face again and his vision went black. When he awoke sometime later Raven and Soldier had gone but he was still tied to his chair.

'Ok so we know how to stop it from going off until we can get in to disarm it. I'm going to place jamming devices around the bomb, so if either of them escape they won't move out of the jamming field.' Soldier stated, 'Once I'm done I'll sneak into their base and we'll free the others. I need you buy me time though, flatter their ego's get them to monologue, all villains love to do it just before their ultimate victory and lose it all when the good guys come back and kick arse.'

'I'll do what I can,' Raven said and kissed him softly, 'for luck.' Soldier did the same to her and they parted ways for a short time, Raven flew off to fight her way into Slade's lair and Soldier drove off to set up the jamming devices. He soon arrived near the city centre and started placing the jamming devices. They looked like mini satellite dishes but they were small enough to fit in Soldier's webbing gear or day sack (small back pack). He moved across the rooftops and the alley ways to place them in a triangle shape over the city centre. There were hundreds perhaps thousands of people around; it was close to Christmas so innocent civilians were finishing off the last of the Christmas shopping unaware of how close they were to being stopped forever.

He left as silently as he arrived and radioed Raven to tell her he was on his way. She began her attack and was not holding back; 'Azarath metrium cynthos!' shy cried as she tore the not so hidden entrance apart a storm of laser fire came her way.

'We have a guest.' Said Slade.

'Yes it seems so. We have another one entering the sewer tunnels now. He should be soon enough for the final party. For the mean time we'll let our early arrivals watch how their friend is doing out front.' Xana replied and tapped on the keyboard. The Titans got a real time feed of Raven coming to rescue them. She was working hard; the fight was taking its toll on her body.

Soldier snuck through the sewer system, trying not to think what he might be wading through. He pushed on for 300meters looking for the steel grate that would give him his back door into ambush Slade and Xana from behind. It appeared in his night vision gear as a darker patch on the wall from a distance away. He got closer and saw it would come away from its fittings as easy as he would of liked. No matter, he had some acid spray that would chew through it in seconds. He sprayed the metal grate and yanked hard after a few seconds and it came away like it was made of jelly. He climbed through the gap and jumped down. Soldier followed the route he'd memorised.

_It's all coming together; all the pieces are assembling for the final game._ He thought as he crept slowly though the darkness.

Raven was exhausted; she was taking more hits than she was dodging. She wish she'd tried to get Soldier to come with her instead of his own route. Slade seemed to have an almost inexhaustible supply Slade-bots. They just kept coming, she fought as hard as she could; but it still wasn't enough. She screamed as a laser shot hit her square in the chest. Raven collapsed to the floor.

She woke up, whilst being dragged along by 2 Slade-bots. Her feet were scrapping the floor, making a terrible racket as the sound echoed off the walls. It made them almost silent; from the pitch black of the shadows to silver flashes shot out and landed firmly in the necks of the Slade-bots. They sank to the floor taking Raven with them; she stopped before hitting the floor and was pulled into the shadows. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a familiar, comforting visor. 'Soldier' she mumbled.

'The one and only. Can you stand?' he whispered.

'I think I can. Thankfully they must have set the weapons to stun.' She replied getting to her feet. 'How did you know where to find me?'

'I've tapped into their radios. They've let their guard down thinking your captured and don't know I'm here. Let's go finish this game to our own rules.' He said leading Raven through the corridors. They arrived at a big set of double blast doors. 'Ladies first' he gestured.

'With pleasure,' Raven smiled and used her magic to rip the doors open, they charged in trashing anybody that got in their way, Soldier shredding them with bullets, Raven throwing them about like rag dolls. The thing had Speed (S), Aggression (A) and Surprise (S), their enemies where down before they knew what had happened. They were left with two; Slade and Xana.

Xana slowly applauded the panting pair. 'Bravo, very good. You two work together very well, it's rare you see such team work these days isn't Slade?'

'Yes quite right. They aren't too bad, shame we have to kill them _and _destroy the city.' He mused.

'Step away from the detonator Slade; you've lost let our friends go, you'd it's 2vs2 and we'd drop you before you had a chance to think about regretting moving.' Raven demanded.

'Oh poor Raven, naive to the last. You see you have been involved in a little game with me and Slade. It's not 2vs2; it's 3vs1.' Xana sneered.

Raven was confused, she didn't know what he meant, she glanced at soldier as he spoke to her; 'It's over Raven.' He had his pistol pointed at her head.

The other Titans looked on in shock; they couldn't believe what had just happened. Soldier had double crossed them. 'You lying bastard Soldier! When I get out of here I'll kill you!' Beast Boy bellowed punching at his cell walls.

'Yes I will cause you much pain and harm when I am also released.' Starfire screeched.

Soldier ignored them and walked to join Slade and Xana, his pistol still drawn and pointed at Raven. 'You see this whole thing of XVII (17) trying to kill me was a huge plot to lure you all here so my friend Slade could get rid of you all in one easy swoop.' Xana explained.

Raven couldn't believe it; she'd been inside his head and knew he wasn't lying. She was so sure he was on their side, she'd let him get close to her and he was lying the whole time. Her blood was beginning to boil.

'Soldier you betrayed us all. How could you do that?' Raven shouted, her eyes filling with tears.

'Simple. I told you I have a goal and I'll do anything to reach it,' Soldier smiled under his helmet. _Time for the play the last part of this game of mine._ 'Even if it means I have to double cross people.'

'Exactly, well said XVII. The Titans are one small part of a bigger game.' Xana chuckled.

'So are Xana and Slade.' Soldier added, and pulled the trigger. Slade had no time to react. The .50cal round tore through the back of his head and blew the front of his mask off, taking most of his face with it; splattering across the floor and Raven. He swivelled and turned to fire at Xana, but he was just as fast; he blocked Soldier's turn by grabbing his arm and punched him in the face. The pistol fell from Soldier's grip and clattered onto the floor. Xana sprinted away. 'XVII you prick! I had a feeling you might fuck me over so he's a parting gift!' Xana pressed a button and the rafters started to explode.

'Shit, he's bringing the place down on top of us. We need to get the others out of here now!' Soldier shouted scrabbling at the cell release controls.

**Epilogue**

'So your leaving then?' Raven asked. She and Soldier where standing on the roof of the Titan's Tower. They'd brought all his gear up and he was waiting for his ride out of the city and the country in pursuit of Xana.

'Yes. Xana escaped I have to hunt him down and stop him before he destroys more lives.' Soldier replied, taking a long draw on his cigar.

'I'm still upset that you lied to us Soldier. You could have told us from the outset what you were planning.' She said.

'I know. But I was playing a tricky double bluff. I couldn't let anyone in on my plan I'm surprised you didn't find it when you were fishing around my head.'

'You kept it well hidden in there. I knew you weren't lying to us, but yet you were leading us into a trap. You're one deceptive, clever bugger.'

'I know. Comes from a life time of dealing with people of similar nature, I trust no one and always have a Plan B. And a Plan C.'

'So where are you heading now?' she asked.

'Back home to Brittan. That's where he's heading. My contact picked him up on security footage leaving in a private jet. That same contact is due to pick me up soon.' Soldier answered.

'Will you come back?' she asked looking into his eyes.

Soldier kissed her deeply, 'I will try. I can't guarantee that I'll live that long though.' The wind picked up and the high pitched shrill of jet engines as a long sleek black jet came in view.

'Is that, who I think it is?' Raven asked.

'Yes, who else would recommend you guys to pull this off with?' Soldier smiled, quickly loaded his kit and climbed aboard. The jet pulled off began to scream off into the sky. The Titans arrived on the roof and stared at the leaving jet.

'Wait isn't that Batman's jet?' Cyborg asked.

'Yeah. He recommended us to Soldier. We must be getting good at this super hero lark.' Raven answered; a small tear in the corner of her eye.

The End.


	7. We Meet Again

**Soldier Part 7 – We Meet Again**

It was mid-summer in 2015. They sun was high in the clear blue Canadian sky on a beautiful Thursday. He stood on the front porch of his farm house, mug of tea in hand, looking out over the valley floor with its crystal clear river and mountains either side covered in thick forests, that was part of his farmland. Not that he did much in the way of farming, but it was quiet and out the way, and that was just the way he liked it. After such a hectic life in his short 24 years of life, he just wanted to live out the rest of it in quiet with someone he loved more than anything else in the world; he looked and smiled at the ring on his finger. He had it all; a beautiful wife, fantastic home, he had friends with him too. 3 companions that had fought with him for many hard years. They all lived out on this farm in the middle of nowhere with the nearest town going on 15miles, away as the crow flies.

_The day before... Wednesday._

The phone rang out in her Seattle penthouse. She stirred and looked through her raven black hair at the clock on her bedside table. It was 7am. She grabbed her mobile phone from the little table and looked at the screen it read 'The Boy Wonder'. She pressed the answer button, 'Yes Dick?' she groaned.

'Rachel sorry to call you so early but I thought you'd like to be the first to know.' Dick said.

'What would that be Dick?' Rachel was still half asleep.

'We managed to find him.'

'Who?'

'The _Soldier__._' Dick explained. Rachel gasped, she wasn't sure if she heard right in her grogginess. 'Yes, Rachel. We found him; he's in Canada and as a team we should go see him.'

'When?'

'As soon as possible.'

'I'll wake Gar up.'

_Thursday... again._

Although basic looking on the outside inside the farmhouse was full of mod-cons. Computers, games consoles, big TVs, decent sound system and so on. One of the computers automatically kicked into life and changed the TV channel and displayed the map of the farm and surrounding area. A small blip was flashing and moving across the screen. It was moving fast. 'Del... We got something. It's moving pretty fucking quick, far too quick to be civilian.' Shouted Robert from inside. 'It's coming down the valley.'

Del looked out into the sky over the valley; he didn't need binoculars to see what was coming. The aircraft shot overhead at great speed. 'Arm the SAMs. If it makes another pass I want it blown out the sky.' Del ordered. Rob did what he was told and typed away at the computer; hidden in the forests and out in the valley dozens of SAM batteries whirred into life, the radar pods relaying target data to their computers had the aircraft locked on within seconds. The pilot should currently be wetting his pants.

'We're being lit up from the ground! Multiple radar points, they've locked on!' Victor shouted as he began to wrestle with the controls.

'Evasive manoeuvres, prepare to deploy chaff.' Dick ordered.

Rachel, Garfield and Kory began getting ready to go on the attack. But nothing happened. 'They have locked on but not opened fire. What's going on Dick?' Kory asked.

'They have the ability to defend themselves from attack from the air; they've lit us up as a warning. If was go into that air space again we'll be blown out of the sky. We must be in the right place, only he would set up a defence system so elaborate.' Dick began. 'Vic, peel off and circle around at a distance. Then land at the far end of the valley, we'll drive the rest of the way in.' Victor circled round and set down 10mintues later. Until he was 50ft off the ground he was tracked by radar. They would know exactly where he had landed.

'They've touched down at the end of the valley Del and I'm tracking a movement at ground level...a vehicle.' Teagan said.

'Defensive positions. Get ready for a fight, tool up.' He ordered. There was a flurry of activity, Rob opened the door to the underground armoury and tossed out a SCAR-H rifle belonging to Cassandra (the fourth person to live on the farm,) she was already in dressed in her assault vest with a pistol strapped to her leg. Rob grabbed his M60 LMG and some AT4 rockets before sealing the door and burst out the front door sprinting to one of the covered fox holes hidden either side of the gravel road way. Cassandra was ripping the camouflage cover off the top of her fox hole and getting into a firing position.

Ellie (the fifth and final farm occupant) was running out the back to a hidden landing pad built into the mountain side behind the farmhouse. She leapt inside and started her take off sequence, the rotor blades soon began to spin up to take off speed. She lifted off and kept low to the ground and began to swoop round to flank the vehicle from behind.

'Del how could they find us? No one knows we live out here.' Teagan asked.

'I don't know sweetheart but we can worry about that later,' Del pressed the radio, 'what's the situation out there?'

'Sierra 1 standing by.' Rob said.

'Charlie 1 standing by.' Answered Cassandra.

'Echo 1 is in a holding pattern. I have eyes on target vehicle, 90 seconds until they are at the house.'

'Have that Echo 1. Stay hidden. Everyone; fire only if they fire first.' Del instructed over the radio. 'Ok let's go great our guests.' He turned and tossed the last of his tea in the sink. He headed out the front door, taking hold of an EMP Rifle.

_Inside the 4x4_

'So far so good. He hasn't ambushed us yet.' Garfield said nervously.

'Doesn't mean anything. I get the feeling we're being watched.' Kory spoke quietly.

'We're here. Slow down and take it easy. Don't want to startle him.' Dick said to Vic.

'I don't have any choice but to slow down. Engine has stalled, we've been hit by an EMP.' Vic said as the 4x4 ground to a halt on the road about 50m from the farm house. They looked out the windshield at a man standing with what looked like a shotgun over his shoulder. He was dressed in jeans, a black leather jacket and boots. There was something on his back but they could not see what it was properly. With him stood a woman, she was shorter than him with brown hair and what looked like cat ears and a tail. They both had stern looks on their faces.

'Get out of the car and put your hands on your head. Or I will have you blown up!' Del ordered those inside the car. Ellie had already laser designated the target car and was waiting for the order to fire.

The five inside did as they were ordered. They stepped out the 4x4 with their hands on their heads. 'Sierra1, Charlie1 move in and secure the vehicle. Echo1 provide close air support.' Del spoke into the radio, he got chorus of answers as Cassandra, Robert and Ellie moved in; guns drawn and targets locked.

'Walk to the front of the vehicle and get on your knees!' Cassandra bellowed. They did as they were instructed.

'Does he not recognise us?' Gar grumbled.

'Silence!' Robert shouted at him and pointed the LMG at his face. Gar recognised the gun being pointed at him, he'd seen one once before. The first time the Soldier had stepped into their lives.

They noticed that a helicopter was circling around. Sleek, angular and deadly. The Comanche Attack Helicopter was a rare sight to behold. Not many people saw it and if they did well it was only because it was about to destroy you.

'Clear' Cassandra said after checking the car. It was only then that Del and Teagan approached. Teagan's tail swished back and forth in curiosity as she pondered over the identity of the five in front of her. They looked oddly familiar. 'If any of you move. You will be fired upon. Do you understand?' she got a series of grumbles in reply.

'_Dick __this could go pear shaped very quickly. What if they try to kill us? We're going to have to fight back_.' Rachel spoke in Dick's mind.

'_Stay calm and this will blow over... I hope.'_ Dick wasn't convinced very much. On their knees, held at gun point in the middle of nowhere. If it went wrong no one may ever know what happened to them.

Del stopped in his tracks walking towards the group. Something had shaken him, Teagan could tell. He was lost in a trance almost. _'Soldier. It's me; Raven, remember?'_

Del, _oh fu__ck._ He pressed his radio, 'all call signs; stand down. I say again stand down. Echo1 RTB.' Cassandra and Robert looked at Del confused. He was still away off and he had told them to stand down, something was off.

'Del... What's the crack...?' Robert asked.

'Let them get up. I know them from a while back and as far as I'm concerned they can leave as soon as possible. Let's make this quick' Del began, the five got up off the ground, gravel stains on the knees of their jeans. Robert and Cassandra eased off and joined Del and Teagan. 'Red Troop; say hello to the Teen Titans. Teen Titans this is Red Troop; minus our pilot.'

There was a stunned silence that fell amongst them. No one knew what to say. Both sides stood motionless in disbelief of each other. _So that'__s Red __Troop,_ thought the Titans. Red Troop where having similar thoughts about the Titans.

Del finally broke the silence; 'well since your all standing here gawping, I'm going to make another brew. Come in when you're ready but not until after you escort them off the premises. The kettle will be on for a cupper when you're done.'

'Soldier, wait! What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?' Starfire moved to catch him up; Cassandra and Smithy had their weapons into their shoulders ready to fire in a flash. Teagan took an aggressive stance and let out a harsh hiss, her ears pricked forward and her tail shot upright stare rod straight. Starfire took the hint and stayed where she stood.

Del headed back inside the farmhouse and popped the kettle on, _I had a __quiet life planned out and they show up. No doubt trouble shall follow soon enough_.

Ellie came in the back door after landing her helicopter on the hidden pad and setting it up for auto-maintenance. 'What happened? Why did you stand us down?' she blurted.

'Simple. They are not a threat and will soon be out of hair. Cupper?' he answered.

'Where are the others?'

'Stood outside gawping at each other. I decided to come in and have another brew seeing as mine got cut short.' He answered putting 2 spoonful of sugar into his mug and another tea bag was tossed in just as the kettle was coming to the boil.

'So... you're the Teen Titans. Or you where, disbanded in 2012, all went your separate ways.' Robert said calmly, but his eyes gave away that he wasn't all that impressed.

'Yes we are. And you are?' Robin asked, dropping his persona as Dick Grayson.

'The original and the best; Red Troop.' Cassandra answered.

'We got that much, your names morons.' Beast Boy snapped.

'I'm Cassandra, this is Smithy and Teagan. Our helo pilot is Ellie and you already know Del it seems. Enough to piss him off.' Cassie explained.

'Yeah we do know him, why he's pissed off at us I don't know. But before you escort us out if here at gun point we'd like to talk to him.' Raven pleaded.

'No. Turn and leave, or we will fire upon you.' Cassie instructed.

'Titans GO!' Robin cried.

Gunfire rang out in the quiet valley. Ellie snapped up and looked out the window; she recognised the slow dunk, dunk, dunk of an M60 LMG. _Smithy's_ M60. No time to get back to the Comanche and fire it up. She grabbed the MP7 from her flight suit before bounding out the front door; no one attacked **her** Smithy and got off lightly.

Del had similar thoughts; the jewel on his sword began to glow a deep red, showing he was as pissed as hell. He was a pace behind Ellie as she exited the front door, they where both up to a full sprint as they crossed the dry gravel, their boots crunching and turning up a small dust clouds.

Del drew his pistols and began firing, Teagan was outnumbered she was taking on both Starfire and Raven at the same time, so he headed to defend his wife. Cassandra took Robin on; her vampire like abilities made her more than agile enough to take on the master martial artist one on one. Smithy was taking on Beast Boy and Cyborg; he was hanging on in there... just.

Ellie saw Smithy take a big kangaroo kick from Beast Boy that sent him sprawling across the floor. She fired at Cyborg and BB they both jumped for cover. Smithy had got back to his feet and swung a kick into Cyborg's chest, it knocked him on to his back. Ellie took on Beast Boy; she was mad, fuming even. The anger burned inside her, she could feel it rising up from her gut, she swung a vicious punch at him only to realise her fist was a flame. Both of them were. She smiled; the embers inside had blazed up again.

'You're screwed now arse wipe, Ember has just caught fire again.' Ellie sneered as she starting throwing fireballs at BB. Caught completely off guard BB retreated to give himself space to think of a strategy.

Del concentrated his fire on Starfire, pushing her back; Teagan took to fighting Raven. Starfire replied with a barrage of starbolts at Del. In one swift movement he holstered his one pistol and drew the sword off his back and deflected them off to the side. He holstered his other pistol and when a gap appeared in the barrage he thrust his free hand towards Starfire and let loose a crack of lightning. He just missed his mark but she felt the power of nearly a 1billion volts screeched past her. _Wh__en the hell did he learn to do that?_ She thought.

Raven flung a punch at Teagan, who parried it and replied with a nasty slash of her claws. The fight was going to be scrappy; the Titans were out of shape, unfit, out of practice. Red Troop on the hand were not; they trained every day, ever ready for a fight or to be deployed on a mission no one else could handle. They were still 'The Elite of The Elite'.


	8. Plan Alpha

**Soldier Part 8**** – Plan Alpha**

The fight raged on; the disbanded Titans where on the ropes struggling against a far fitter force. Whilst the Titans had taken the past few years at a more sedate pace Red Troop had kept themselves fit and ever ready for a fight just like this. They trained everyday; went for runs around the valley, carried out target practice and flight exercises as well as hand to hand combat. The Titans a year or two ago may have held their own; but they were feeling the strain of being out if the game for a while.

Robin had managed to disarm Cassandra of her rifle and side arm but not of her KA BAR knife. She had managed to snap his Bo- Staff in return; Robin had resorted to using batarangs to deflect the knife blows. Sparks flew each time the blades clashed. Robin was fighting hard; he was putting up a good fight as he was still active under the persona of _Nightwing_ but Cassandra was just as tough and had speed, agility and strength that was beyond any normal soldier.

She lunged at him making a swipe at his face, she missed and Robin made a swipe of his own. A thin trickle of blood ran down her cheek. Cassandra turned and let out an unearthly snarl and bared her teeth. Her eyes stared into his and looked into his very soul and chilled it instantly; he then realised that she wasn't human. Two elongated canine teeth protruded from her mouth confirmed it; _a vampire?_ He thought _that explains a lot, no wonder she can move so fast._ Cassandra charged at him, eyes full of bloody rage.

Ember had nearly set half the valley on fire her aim was a little off, not that she'd admit it just that Beast Boy was quicker than he looked that's all. Smithy was going toe to toe with Cyborg despite the fact Cyborg towered in at over 6ft 5in and kicking on 350lbs (most of it metal), Smithy measured in 5ft 7in and a little over 182lbs, Cyborg could tell that Smithy was right handed and had a decent punch to match but his left hooks and jabs where something else. He could punch with the power of a freight train rolling at nearly 70mph. Cyborg deflected another blow but his holo-ring took a nasty wallop and turned off. Cyborg wasted no time in letting loose with a sonic cannon blast. It did catch Smithy off guard and the blast hit his left arm, tearing off all the clothing that covered it. Smithy glanced at what was left of his sleeve; he groaned pulled off what remained and his tattered glove too, fully revealing his cybernetic arm. From shoulder down over was a dull matt grey, he flexed his arm to make sure it worked. Cyborg looked on in astonishment, 'It isn't just my arm sunshine. Like Del I have the same Nano-tech running through me, I just last an arm some point along the way.'

Cyborg stood speechless at this. He started scanning the arm and found something he didn't like. 'Now it's time to show you what tricks are up my sleeve' Smithy growled, he pointed his arm forward as a small high pitched shrill rang out before a sonic pulse shot from his arm making Cyborg duck, giving Smithy a chance to be right back up in his face again.

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos!' Raven cried as she tried to tackle the tricky Teagan and she wasn't happy one little bit. She was giving it everything she had not shying away from hurting her; Raven already had several massive gashes in her clothes from Teagan's claws.

Quietly in the farmhouse unnoticed by the others the warning system came to life again. The map screen didn't just fill with one or 2 red blobs, but dozens and out of them spilled even smaller red dots. It wasn't until the big red dots moved directly over everyone's heads did they notice that something was up.

5 of them. Huge great lumbering aircraft roared over head and towards the horizon; down the valley the sky was full of parachutes. They all stopped; staring in awe at the huge airplanes. Del recognised them instantly, as did Smithy and Cassandra. C-130 transport aircraft...but there were no markings on the side or underbelly; that made all 5 members of Red Troop's blood run cold. 'Illuminatus,' Del muttered under his breath, 'Red Troop stand to! We're getting the fuck out of here! Plan Alpha.' They dashed into action. 'Ellie fire up the jet, we'll cover you until that happens and then you get into the Comanche and cover our extraction to the jet, have you got that?'

'It's going to take 20minutes maybe more to prep the jet for takeoff. It was in the middle of diagnostic when left it before.' She shouted back.

'We don't have 20 minutes you have 5 maybe 10 at the most,' Del shouted back, Ellie just ran as hard as she could into the covert hangers. 'You five. The route to your craft is cut off. You have a choice; fight with us and live or you can be awkward and die with the rest of them.'

'We can get to our jet just fine we don't need you... _Del_' Beast Boy sneered. A second later a thunderous boom came from down t valley. The Titan's jet had been destroyed.

'You were saying?' Del said. 'Before they target your 4x4 tip it on its side and drain the petrol out of it.'

'It doesn't run on fuel... it is a cold fusion engine... what do you need petrol for?' Cyborg said weakly.

'Oh for the love of Christ. Can you not do anything normal? We roll car; blocking the road. We drain the fuel so it won't explode and then pour it on the road to slow that lot down.' He shouted pointing at the paratroopers now landing no more than a kilometre away.

'Del?' Smithy asked over his radio.

'Aye.'

'These guys landing... they are CIEF troopers, (Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force the President of the United States' own personal regiment, pronounced Ceef) maybe going on 100 of them. It's defiantly an Illuminati backed raid. They've found us and they seem rather pissed.'

Del swore under his breath. A 10man unit was enough to ruin your day. 100 of them? Well it was just going to destroy your week. 'Dig in. Make sure you have plenty of ammo. I'm turning on the pumps and grabbing Alpha and gonna lay with _Lucy _in the barn. Get that 4x4 on its side.'

Cyborg flipped the 4x4 on its side with some help from Smithy who sprinted back to the farmhouse and grabbed some ammo crates. Lots of them and dived back into his fox hole and opened them all up revealing many long links of machine gun ammunition. Cassandra in her fox hole had her own crates of ammunition, grenades and spare magazines. Teagan dove in beside her and started filling up magazines with her as fast as she could before arming the flame blocks.

Del jogged to the barn and turned on the pumps which emptied the large underground petrol tanks and sent the petrol into small reservoirs underneath the roadway ready to be fired and ignited by either of the occupants of the fox holes. Blocking the road with almost impenetrable walls of fire. He then climbed the ladders up into the hay loft and opened the door. He grabbed a small black remote and put it in his pocket and from a metal flight case he grabbed a rifle.

'Long time no see my friend.' Del propped the legs out on the chunky LRR L115 (aka Accuracy International AWM) sniper rifle and placed it on the floor where he lay beside it and took it into his shoulder and looked through the scope. He looked over the open valley floor and saw the mass amount of troopers. He looked for the team that maybe the lead unit, he was looking for any sign of one group in control of the others. He soon found them; standing next to destroyed ship that belonged to the Titans. 'Bollocks,' Del moaned looking through the scope. He keyed the radio; 'Guys I have eyes on the lead unit and guess who I can see?'

'Del really is this the time for games, sweetheart?' Teagan asked stuffing rounds into a magazine.

'Well its Marshal Judah.' Del answered; unheard by him the rest of Red Troop muttered along the lines of; 'oh fuck off.'

'What do you want us to do?' Robin asked Cassandra.

'Dig in. We're going to have a fight on our hands soon enough.' Cassandra barked.

Everyone ducked when the ground in front of them erupted into the air; 'mortars!' Smithy screamed, pulling Starfire into the fox hole below the lip. The mortars fell, creating craters all around them. The mortar team was good, very good. Their fire was almost perfectly ranged almost from the off, 81mm rounds fell like rain and boomed like thunder. Drowned out by the booms of the mortars no one heard six shots being fired from the barn; they did notice the rain of destruction was starting to ease until it stopped completely.

'X-rays down. Prepare for frontal assault.' Del spoke into his radio headset. Down in the fox holes weapons where cocked and firing positions where taken.

_Lt Colonel Judah's team__ call sign; Python 1._

'Why the hell have I lost my fucking mortar team?' he asked calmly but you could feel the anger in his voice.

'Sniper sir.' Came his answer.

Judah let out a low irritated growl, 'move in. Suppressing fire from the extreme right and left flanks and push up the middle. Set the SAMs up; they are going to try and make they're retreat by air if possible. I want fast air on standby to shoot them down.' As soon as the order was issued two light weight attack hover crafts moved out as far to the right and left as they could go and a trooper in each swung the turret towards the farm house and opened fire.

_Farmhouse/Fox holes_

The sound of incoming fire was bordering on unbearable. The turret mounted Vulcan Miniguns spat streams of hot lead across the once peaceful farmland; their spinning barrels tossing out spent cases making a small pile on the roofs of the hovercrafts. The farmhouse was turned into a colander; bullet holes appearing all over the place. Del would have tried to take the gunners down with some more sniper fire, but the intensity that they were firing at him was just too much.

'Smithy I need one of those guns taken out, if it's not too much bother.' Del crackled in Smithy's ear.

'Well I would but I don't fancy catching a bullet in my face.' He answered.

'What would it matter? Your an ugly sod anyway a bullet in your face would be an improvement'

'Oh fuck you numb nuts!' Smithy groaned and so the fire continued raining down on them. He needed a plan and fast, Ellie was still busy getting the jet ready so CAS was out of the question. Then suddenly the rounds stopped impacting around him, but he could hear the miniguns blazing away. He looked up and saw a black barrier around them.

'Smithy now!' Raven shouted, 'Take a shot!'

He reacted instantly, hoisting the Javelin (an anti tank weapon) onto his shoulder and acquiring a target lock on the red hot engine of the hovercraft to his right. He pressed fire and the rocket leapt out of the launcher system about 25ft and then its main rocket motor ignited and streaked high into the air before it nose dived and slammed through the roof of the hovercraft. The rocket's warhead detonated, the fierce explosion ripped it apart from the inside. Smoke billowed from the burning wreak, flames reaching 20ft into the air.

'Nice shooting!' Cyborg shouted, as he and Star let loose with some of their own fire on the other hovercraft. Bolts of green and blue slammed into the second hovercraft flipping it over. Now free to stick their heads above the lip of the fox holes the Red Troop and Titans coalition returned fire and ignited the fuel hidden under the road. Del flicked a switch near him and activated the auto-turrets spewing out torrents of fire back at the advancing forces.

'Ellie how's it going with the jet?' Del asked.

'Slow. I've had to recalibrate the radar and the electronic countermeasures. I'm not going to get to the Comanche anytime soon.' She explained.

'Just get than thing ready to fly and into a position to take off. Don't bother coming to cover us, we'll do without.'

'Have that. It'll take me 10mins to get into position at the end of the runway.'

'Ok, just get it done.'

On they fought. They had managed to thin out the CIEF troopers coming their way. Smithy had almost ran out of barrels for his M60, (barrels on machine guns are designed to be swapped over as they overheat due the prolonged bursts of fire for long periods of time) and had to resort to a pistol whilst one cooled enough to use it again. Cassandra was having the same problem with her SCAR-H, having to leave it for a few minutes to cool. It wasn't such a problem when the auto turrets had been working but some had been destroyed and the enemy was advancing.

'Del we're getting close to being in the shit for my liking.' Smithy spoke panicking.

'I agree, begin to exfill to the jet. I'll cover you; plan Alpha with a mag pick up.' He instructed.

'This is Sky Mistress; I'm all set. Get down here now!' Ellie shouted from her position in the cock pit of the jet' choosing to go back to her old callsign. Cassandra fired off 2 smoke grenades to cover the escape. They got up out of the fox holes and ran around the back of the farm house; Smithy led them to an underground tunnel. Not far from where the Comanche was hidden. They all piled in and sprinting down the tunnel, footfalls echoing around them as they ran. Robin broke out from the narrow tunnel into a much larger space; an even bigger tunnel that housed a plane that was just as big.

The _Halicarnassus _was a huge, black Boeing 747; but his was no ordinary 747. Del had got the idea from a book. A big 747 jet kitted out with the latest in offensive and defensive technology. The tyres on the landing gear where made with Kevlar and had titanium shields covering them, mounted on the wings were twin gun turrets, it packed enough countermeasures to blind a mole and confuse the most complex computer systems, radar that could pick up a sparrow and 200miles, it had the ability to perform Vertical Take Off & Landing (VTOL), a rear door and cargo area big enough to take a few 4x4s in it, armour plating on the fuselage that protected the living area that had a few seats and bunks and the black paint job wasn't just for show; it was radar absorbent making it harder to pick up on radar screens.

'Don't stand there gawping, move your fucking arse!' Cassandra shouted grabbing him by the collar. They boarded plane from the rear. Cassandra stormed into the cock pit and leapt into a chair, 'plan Alpha with a mag pick up.' She repeated to Ellie, who nodded in reply and sent a signal to open the doors at the end of the runway.

_Outside_

Del stood alone in front of his house. The CIEF troops had stopped firing. '90 seconds and we'll be out of the runway tunnel and airborne.' Sky Mistress said in his ear.

'Have that.' Del answered and set the little black box to countdown from 75seconds and pressed the red button on it.

'Lay down your weapons and put your hands on your head!' a CIEF sergeant ordered the remaining 15 troopers surrounding him.

'Go fuck yourself.' He answered and unleashed holy hell upon those around him. The result; total carnage within 60seconds, he was getting slow. At least 6 severed arms and 2 heads, all of them had suffered from electrocution and gunshot wounds. On he charged towards an ever increasing hole in the ground; the hidden end of the runway. An omnipotent boom made the ground shake; plan Alpha had been activated.

Concrete shattered. Water spewed forth down the valley, churning up everything in its path like a giant tidal wave. Del sprinted harder trying to beat the water, he pulled a gun from off his back, but this was not designed to kill. It had a different purpose; to get you to places out of reach from normal ladders. He had a Maghook, standard issue to USMC Recon Units; it fired a grappling hook that could grip surfaces with its claws or with its powerful magnet on the end of 150ft high strength rope. As he came level with the exit of the runway the _Halicarnassus _screamed out, the force from its engines nearly knocked him off his feet.

Del looked behind him, _shit I am getting slow!_ He thought seeing the wall of water only 100m behind him. The rear door was open, Del fired the Maghook into the open door and it instantly found purchase. Del was just about to press the retract button to reel himself in but he felt something punch into his chest and out of his back. His eyes went wide as pain coursed through his body, he lost grip on the Maghook and tumbled to the ground, blood staining his clothes.

'Python1 this is Cobra 3, target neutralised.' A sniper spoke into his radio. Marshal Judah smiled; he had finally done his job and got rid of Del.

'Excellent. Now capture that plane and bring me the occupants alive.' He ordered.

'NO!' Teagan screamed as she saw Del fall to the ground and a second later the water released by the dam being destroyed swallowed his body up into its mass. She collapsed to her knees, unable to comprehend what was happening.


	9. From the Storm

**Soldier Part 9 – From the Storm**

'No!' Teagan screamed from the rear door of the _Halicarnassus _(_Hali_ for short from now on), Del lay on the dirt ground a pool of blood staining the dirt around him. Then the water released by the dam swept him away in its foaming brown mass. She went to dive into the water after him; but Smithy grabbed her and pulled her back. 'Let me go!'

'No, it's no use. He wouldn't want you diving in after him. He allowed us to get away. He knew the risks and took them anyway,' Smithy pressed the intercom, 'Ellie, Cassie; put the hammer down. We need to get out of here quick before fast air turns up and try's to take us out.'

'Do we have Del?' Ellie asked.

'No, he didn't make it.' Smithy replied calmly, 'now get us out of here Sky Mistress.' Smithy closed the rear door and headed for the main cabin. The Titans where standing around not doing much. Teagan followed him, her eyes red and tears running down her cheeks.

'Where's Soldier?' BB asked, 'shouldn't he...' Raven cut him off by shaking her head. She looked across at Teagan who had by now plonked herself on a chair, her head in her hands hushed, harsh sobs echoing around the cabin.

Smithy walked right on past them all and on into the cockpit where Ellie and Cassie where flying the Hali as fast it would go. Ellie had the hammer down and was trying to put as much space between her and the group of 4 red triangles on the bottom half of the radar screen. Cassie was working furiously on the keeping them hidden from the enemy. No matter what she was doing she kept getting pinged by something that she couldn't counter.

The red triangles where closing fast, really fast. She wasn't going to out run them, but she could out range them. Assuming they didn't blow her and her plane out the sky before they ran out of fuel. 'How long before they are on us Cassie?'

'7minutes may be less, they are hitting Mach9.' Cassie said.

'Mach9? Nothing flies that fast. Only space shuttles hit that speed, everything else is experimental, isn't it?' Ellie asked. Cassie shrugged, 'get Herron on the radio. Tell him what has happened.'

'STRIKE HQ this is _Halicarnassus _do you read, over?' Cassie got static in reply. She tried again and got the same. 'We're cut off.' She finally said, 'and we're about to get company.'

'This is your captain speaking, we would like to advise you that things may get a bit bumpy as we've got some buddies outside and they don't look friendly. We advise that you take your seats and fasten your seat belts. Thank you.' Ellie spoke politely into the intercom.

Outside 4 aircraft settled into formation around the Hali; front and back, left and right. 'Python 1 this is Raptor leader we have surrounded target craft and are jamming all transmissions, what are your instructions, over?' the pilot said.

'Raptor Lead, you are cleared to board that plane. I want the occupants taken alive.' Judah ordered.

'Understood Python1; boarding aircraft.' Replied the pilot and manoeuvred into position above and ahead of the Hali. The other aircraft moved to form a triangle instead of a diamond shape. Inside Raptor Lead the pilot held his craft steady, further back unseen by him a 5man assault team checked themselves over and fitted oxygen masks. 'Team1 get ready, you go in 60seconds.'

_Inside the Halicarnassus_

The Titans stared out of the windows at the craft that surrounded them, they where sleek, everything flowed and nothing jutted out at a funny angle to effect its aerodynamic prowess. They had no markings on them what so ever, apart from one the mark of the 321st Special Tactic Squadron (321st STS). 'What are those things?' Robin asked.

'They are similar to Tantticant fighters. But that is not the mark of their ruling power; this is very odd.' Starfire said. The rest of the Titans remained speechless in confusion.

Up in the cockpit all hell was breaking lose. Buttons being pressed, alarms and raised voices bounced around the small space. They were being locked on, scanned and just about everything else could be done was being done to them. Cassie was furiously trying to counter everything whilst doing some scanning of her own, it wasn't working so well. 'They've got us locked why haven't that blown us up yet?' Ellie asked.

'I don't know but we're in the shit. The emblem on the side; 321st STS and those are X-43s, no wonder they caught up to us. I think we might be forced to land and then take us captive. Sky, try some fancy flying; I'm going to man one of the turrets, see if we can shoot some of these guys down.' Smithy ordered.

'Erm guys, they are changing positions, we have 2 at our 12oclock; a high and a low and the others are at 5 and 7oclock.' Ellie said pointing at the radar. They looked out the front window to see one craft above them one below. The top craft's underbelly opened up and five objects fell from it; they looked like men.

'Oh fuck,' Smithy turned and ran into the main cabin, 'look lively we're about to have some guests drop in pay us a visit.' He stopped at a cupboard and ripped it off its hinges to get to its contents.

'What do you mean? We're in mid flight, how can we be getting guests?' Cyborg asked. Smithy ignored him cocking an MP5 and grabbing some extra magazines.

'You don't want to know, but trust me they are coming.' He answered.

'Smithy, they're in the under carriage. Landing gear doors have just been blown open!' Ellie shouted over the intercom, Smithy went and covered one of the hatches that led up from the under carriage area into the main cabin. Cyborg did the same as did Starfire. 'Shit more of them! The two 43's out in front swapped over and dropped more guys. They're under us now!'

'Have that. Everyone get ready, anything pops out from those hatches slot it.' He ordered.

Up in the cockpit, the Sky Mistress was locked out from the controls of the Hali; the auto-pilot had been engaged and the intercom had been jammed. It was the last thing she remembered before blacking out as did everyone else. They all slumped into their chairs or onto the floor.

The men who had dropped from the X-43s had used a similar device to Del's Maghook, using it to real themselves into the underbelly of the Hali and had blown open one of the landing gear doors and clambered in. They moved through all the innards until they came to the maintenance hatches underneath the main cabin, one man jacked into the computer system and got ready to override the controls. 'Raptor 3 this is Boa1 we are in position and ready to take the plane. Fire the SSD.' (Sonic Stun Device).

'Roger that Boa1, firing... Now!' replied the pilot of Raptor3, he fired a concentrated burst of low frequency at the Hali. Above them the occupants instantly blacked out, they stormed in, unaffected thanks to their specialised masks and radio sets. Within seconds the plane was theirs and everyone was tired up.

'Raptor Lead this is Boa1, we have secured the aircraft. Ready for escort under radar blackout.' Boa1 confirmed. Raptor Lead confirmed and the X-43's moved back into their original position and the 5 all banked off heading north and west; towards Alaska.

_Back at the__ valley._

Marshal surveyed the scene in the valley below him from his helicopter. The water that had been released when Del blew that dam was starting to settle. It would take a while for the water to clear; if it ever would. He was going to follow the Halicarnassus to Alaska; he took one last look at the lake that had formed and smiled. _Job done_ he thought. There were a few people milling around making sure no trace of them remained. His helicopter pulled away and gunned it up and over a mountain and then outwards to Alaska. Halfway up that mountain a small disk shot out from the trees and stuck to the underside of the chopper. A small homing signal bleeped out every so often so it couldn't be detected.

_Bering Sea; 100 miles off the Alaskan Coast_

Teagan slowly stirred. Her head was ringing. It was cold. Bitterly cold. She could hear the sea. Waves crashing far below her, it was faint but she could hear it none the less. She was in a store room; there were boxes of food stacked onto the high steel shelves. Her hands were bound tight behind her back as where her feet. She looked around to see the rest of her friends and the Titans in much the same state. Soon after Smithy stirred.

'My head hurts.' He groaned, 'well this place is a shit hole? Remind me to complain to the holiday company when we get out of here. Last time I book a holiday with the Illuminati.' Smithy noticed that he was tied up. His arm had been put in a special binding. Same with Cyborg and Starfire.

Soon everyone had woken up. Ellie was most annoyed that she had had her plane taken off her so easily. Robin tried in vain to cut his bindings, but was told to save his strength. 'We can't just sit here.' He argued.

'We can for the moment. It is not the right time to escape. We know nothing of where we are and how things work. If we try to escape now we will only get ourselves caught again or killed. Now shut up and wait; we will think of something soon enough.' Cassandra retorted sharply, Robin went silent. After another hour or two the door to the store room opened and 4 men stepped inside. Two stood by the door, guns levelled ready to open fire on them all. The other two scanned the faces of the prisoners, they found who they wanted; they grabbed Teagan by the scruff of the neck and dragged her to her feet and out the door.

'Tell them fuck all Teagan!' Smithy shouted just before the door slammed shut. 'I hope she'll be ok. Del will kill me again in hell if she isn't.'

'She's tough, she won't tell them anything' Cassandra reassured him.

The process repeated itself for next few hours. One in, one out. Once they'd been through everyone they stopped. Then started again, this time the handling was rougher as was the questioning.

After a day and a half they were dragged out of their holding cell in the storage room and trotted out into the open. It was cold and raining. Lightening split the dark sky followed by a massive boom of thunder. Teagan got the answer as to why she could hear the sea. She was in the middle of it and boy was it mad. 50ft waves raged all around and assaulted the metal islands. You could smell and taste the salt in the air, whipped up by the ferocious wind. Out they where frog marched to a short gangway. _Great forced to walk the plank, how tragically ironic_ she thought. They stopped and waited as a huge platform rose from the stormy grey sea, up to meet them. It clunked into place and lights in its surface flickered on. They were forced out onto the platform; they soon worked out it was a runway; a runway in the sea.

They walked out to meet another group of people on the runway. One of the 30 or so there was Marshal Judah. 'Ah Red Troop nice of you to join us. We have a little party planned and you're all invited. In fact your our tickets in.'

'Go to hell Judah. We won't be part of any of your games!' Cassandra hissed.

'You will have little choice. Because you will be able to do...' Judah waffled on. At the far end of the runway a hanger was settling into place, raising from the sea like the runway before it. A bolt of lightning lit up the dark storm clouds, silhouetting the hanger as well as a small object above it.

It wasn't very big, not big enough to have an engine. It was smooth and had no sharp angles, teamed with its almost non metallic construction made it completely invisible to radar; it was gliding through the bad weather unaffected. It silently slipped past all the defences they had and was about to pounce. Its approach was stealthy but its landing wasn't. The canopy popped open and it slammed into the runway with a crunch, making Judah snap from his monologue. It skidded along towards them, the wind pushing it along the wet tarmac surface. A single black figure rose and stood on the nose and began spewing out red hot furry. Men started dropping, their heads and chests exploding as bullets ripped into them. Those who had the chance to run did, scattering off the runway and onto the safety of the rigs; leaving the prisons to their own devices. The glider came to a stop 10m short of them, the lone gunman still standing on the crumpled nose. Almost instantly the air around them became filled with tracer rounds coming from the sea and from the air. Little darts of light flying out of the black; a battle had begun.

Another lightning bolt banished the darkness away illuminating the gunman on the glider; Red Troop and the Titans gasped as the saw who was there.

It was Del. Back from the dead, soaking wet with rain and he was pissed as hell.


	10. My Party My Rules

**Soldier Part 10 – My Party, My Rules.**

_48hours previously STRIKE North American underground facility; Location Classified, briefing room 1_

'They are here,' Commander Herron pointed to a screen displaying a map of the Bering Sea. On the left was the tip of Russia on the right Alaska, 'Judah's Chopper landed in Anchorage and then flew onto these disused oil platforms out in the middle of the Bering Sea. In 2006 the Alpha and Omega rigs where shut down and were soon taken over by the USAF whom have been using them for testing all sorts of stuff ever since. What they have been testing; we're not so sure.

'Our sat surveillance has confirmed that Red Troop and the Teen Titans are being held there and the Halicarnassus was flown there directly from it being taken over mid flight. It exact location is unknown, but its GPS beacon indicates it has not moved. Well apart from its now 200m below sea level, don't ask us how; it just is.'

'Sir! May I suggest an answer?' shouted Del from the back of the briefing room, slumped against the wall, cup of tea in hand.

'Go for it.' Herron encouraged.

'If you look at the arrangement of the 4 rigs and draw an oblong in between them you notice that from each of the 4 rigs is a small gang way out into nowhere. But they match up with their counterparts on the opposite rig and it's too big a gap for a bridge; not in those seas anyway.' The Del suggested.

'So are you saying that there is a something that magically appears out of thin air and joins all 4 platforms?' someone else asked.

'Yes, a runway. And for them to hide the Halicarnassus 200m below sea level a hanger too; because if they sank it well it would be more than 200m down, try closer to 2000m.' Del said.

'Good theory Major; I like it, I shall look into that. Moving on; we plan to assault all 4 rigs at the same time. Sweep them and secure the hostages. We don't know exactly which rig they are on due to the heavy radar jamming in the area, the tracking devices in both Teagan's ring and Smithy's arm show them in the area of the 4 rigs. We've got support from Russia in this operation; seems like they want some pay back from the screwing over they got a few years ago. We have a Spetsnaz Marine Unit and a few Russian subs to help us get close to the rigs and air support as well. We've arranged some bad weather to come in cover our approach.' Herron continued, 'We'll be taking the eastern rigs, Omega 3 and 4 while the Russians will take the western 2; Alpha 1 and 2. That's the basic outlay. You are dismissed to your Troop commanders for more detailed briefings on the rigs you are tasked to take. Carry on.' The assembled troops split. Alpha Team heading out with Lt Jackson and Bravo Team with 2nd Lt Wallis.

'Commander, can I have a word?' Del spoke quietly.

'Certainly, what is it you want?' Herron asked.

'I'm going to lead my own assault on the rigs. Once I'm close enough I will know which one she is on. I can run interference on that rig. Drawing the troops away from the base allowing that team an easier entry. It is bound to be heavily guarded compared to the others.'

'I'm not so sure Major. It's a big risk...' Herron turned to his faithful Major, 'But you are an expert in risks. If anyone can pull this off you can. You have your clearance Del, start making arrangements.'

_36hours later, over the Bering Sea 20miles from target rigs._

The storm battered the Russian transport aircraft. It was so new it didn't even have a NATO callsign for it yet. It was circling around the rigs. The heavy storm had come out of nowhere and was playing havoc with the rig's early warning radar systems. Any closer and they would be detected. A young corporal strode over to the Major who was sitting smoking. He spoke to him in heavy accented English, 'Sir, everyone is in place. They are waiting for you Major; prepare to drop.'

Del waited for the rear door to open and for the cold to assault his face before tossing his cigar out the door. He climbed into the front of the Hawk Gliding Vehicle (HGV) and pulled the canopy down around him, sealing out the cold. He jacked in his radio set; he completed a radio check and got a message from Herron. 'Deploy now! You were right about the runway and hanger. It's surfacing now! We need you in there now!' He didn't waste any time and hit the release switch and let the HGV slide out into the storm. The wind grabbed the light carbon fibre craft and snapped him towards the rigs at frightening speed. The HGV was an all carbon fibre constructed glider. It was flawlessly smooth. Like a miniature B2 Stealth Bomber it flew undetected through the storm in a pocket of clear weather that only seemed to follow Del in his little HGV. He was carrying equipment to get his friends out alive. Mainly medical kits and weapons so they could fight their way out if necessary.

Del glided in. Unseen. Unheard. He made a pass looked out to see a large group of people gathered at one end of the runway. Some of them where armed. In fact most of them where. And in the centre where his friends. 'This is Echo Romeo 1-1 all call signs commence attack in 45seconds.' He ordered. Down in the rough sea below the Spetsnaz troops and STRIKE troops moved into their attack positions below the rigs. The Submarines that had brought them here moved to just below the surface. Ready to surface and act as gun platforms.

Del swung around sharply around to come in over the ascending hanger. He then flew straight towards the group at the end of the run way. He dived onto the wet tarmac surface and popped open the clear canopy, undoing his harness and stepping up and out on to the nose that was scraping along the runway.

The rain was lashing down. Within seconds he was soaking wet. Del opened fire. Rounds blazing from his pistols, the booms echoing over the sound of crunching carbon fibre and driving rain. Ahead of him figures dropped to the floor as he fired the rest scattered for the cover of the main oil platforms. The HGV ground to a halt. The rain poured down on him, steam rose from his red hot barrels. He breathed heavily, stood firm on the crumpled nose of the HGV. Around him the sky erupted in a mass of tracer fire coming from the sea and the air.

The Battle of the Bering Sea was on.

'Fuck me sideways Del! Are you just about imposable to kill?' Smithy said gobsmacked.

'Just about old buddy,' Del answered leaping off the front of the HGV towards his bound friends, 'now let's get these bastards back.' He cut their bindings and felt Teagan fling her arms around him incredibly tight. She looked into his eyes and kissed him.

'How did you find us?' she asked. He fondled her Wedding ring.

'I told you I'd never lose you as long as you wore the ring I gave you.' He replied.

'Ok can we stop with this mushy crap and get on with things?' Cassandra moaned.

'Yeah, in the rear compartment of the Hawk you'll find arms and ammo. Once you've done that, we're going after Judah and take control of these rigs. Red Troop; Oscar Mike!'

Chaos. No other word for it really. Judah's own little army was caught completely off guard. From out of nowhere 4 large assault teams had boarded the rigs and started to take them by force from below. And from above anyone out in the open was being torn to shreds by a Mi-28 Havoc attack helicopter. One for each of the four platforms. But they soon had company to play with.

Out of the main hanger 4 helicopters screamed out into the raging bullet storm, Del and Sky Mistress looked on and recognised them as experimental Sioux attack/recon helicopters*, they looked like the Comanche's evil twin brother after it had been pumped with steroids. Sharp, angular body hiding its lethal ordnance whilst keeping it invisible to radar, with stubby 'wings' for high speed stability when the jet turbines kicked in.

'Python1 this is Sioux1. We are ready to engage enemy force.'

'Have that Sioux1, prosecute all enemy targets; extreme prejudice.' Judah instructed from the control room of the Omega4 rig.

'Roger that sir.' The Sioux pilot replied; he and his team of helicopters went to engage the Havocs. One was blown away instantly.

'Rethink in order...' Del thought, he looked into the hanger at the far end of the runway. Inside behind the massive shadow of the Hail was another smaller aircraft. He grabbed Ellie and pointed, 'they owe you a new helicopter Sky...' She smiled and got the idea. She took Cassie with her (callsign Vamp from now one as we're in the middle of a HUGE battle).

Now dressed in full combat gear the 3 remaining members Red Troop. They stood in the pouring rain. 'Ready?' Del asked. Teagan nodded, fine tuning her body armour.

'Hell yeah!' Smithy shouted pumping the action on his Remington shotgun. They charged off towards Omega4. Leaving the Titans in the cold and wet of the storm. 'Well come on you fools! Do something useful and kick some ass!'

'Titans go!' Robin shouted. And they split up; the girls going for Omega3, the boys joining Del, Smithy and Teagan in taking the platform.

'If it moves drop it! I want Judah alive though!' Del ordered as he powered over the narrow gangway. 'Jackson we're on your platform hunting Judah. Keep fighting your way up.'

'Yeah we'll come and back you up.' Jackson answered over the sound of fierce gunfire.

'It's us; like we're going to need your back up, when do we ever need back up?' Del asked back.

'We saved your ass 7 years ago from Spetsnaz after your shitty rescue attempt on that bridge.' Jackson replied smugly. Del ignored him and with his team in tow started pressing through the rig's innards. Room by room. Corner by corner. They fought onwards and upwards. Del's shortened (powered down) sword, sitting snugly on his back along with his Maghook. The pistols lay dormant since their blaze of madness out on the runway minutes ago firmly slotted into holsters on his thighs. Pressed firmly into his shoulder and pointing straight ahead was a P90 submachine gun. Del was in full combat mode. This was the Soldier that the Titans where familiar with; cold, hard, lethal. The boy Titans lagged behind the quick **blam, blam **from Del and the louder **BLAM** from Smithy's shotgun. Stepping past destroyed doors and fallen bodies. Their blood spattered across the floor and walls. They hadn't seen such horror before. To them this was ruthless murder.

'Soldier!' Robin shouted Del turned towards him, his eyes emotionless. 'Do you have to kill these people?'

'Last time I played by your rules as it was your party. Now it's my party and it's my rules, this is something way beyond your comprehension. If these guys win they will take over the world and no one will bat an eyelid. That's how powerful these men are and the only way to end this is to kill them. If you don't like it, tough shit.' He growled before turning back on his heels and continuing his mission. He rounded a corner and let lose a succession of double blams.

_Outside_

'I have gun!' Vamp shouted over the internal comms to Sky.

The Sioux that Sky and Vamp had 'borrowed' was more than a match thanks to their superior teamwork over the Air Force pilots. They worked hard to level the odds for their Russian comrades. But they were just too fast for the Russian pilots. Soon the final Havoc clattered into the runway almost pancaking when it did. Only two helicopters remained ad they were both Siouxs. One piloted by the USAF the other by Sky Mistress and Vamp. Flying high above the ocean waves they faced each other, like cowboys having a showdown.

'Ammo checks Vamp.' Sky asked.

'AMRAAMs (Advanced Medium Range Air-to-Air Missiles) out. Stingers out. Hellfires out. Chaff out. Minigun; freaking shitloads. Oh shit we've got lock on.' She replied as a voice appears in their head set.

'This is Capt Maurice Jones of USAF. Rouge Sioux aircraft land immediately and exit craft and we will let you live. If not we will blow you out the sky.' The Capt ordered.

Sky Mistresses' mind raced. No missiles, no chaff only their minigun to defend themselves. She was out of ideas; but Vamp wasn't, she gripped the trigger tightly and set the gun to follow her line of sight. 'This is Capt Kirta, STRIKE. I have one thing to say to you Capt.'

'What is that?'

'Draw!'

'You're on,' he chuckled and fired one of his AMRAAMs. It dropped from the internal bomb bay and shot across the sky. Vamp focused aimed and fired her minigun at the missile and hit it dead on the nose, making it explode in bright fireball. She turned her gun on the enemy Sioux and fired into its cockpit. 'Oh fuck!' Capt Jones screamed just before he and his co pilot were ripped to shreds but the bullets streaming from Vamp's minigun. The Sioux began to fall after its fuel tanks ignited and lit up the sky. The burning wreak fell into the deep Bering Sea never to be seen again.

They had air supremacy over the Alpha – Omega rigs and the rest of the Bering Sea. 'This is Sky Mistress; STIKE taskforce we have air supremacy if you have any reinforcements send them in.'

'Have that Sky Mistress; they are 30minutes out.' Commander Herron replied.

They began circling around looking for targets of opportunity, not finding much as most of the fighting was now going on inside the corridors and rooms of the 4 rigs. They spun round to look in on the control room of Omega4, just as the one of the windows shattered and a figure came tumbling out; thrown out by another...

_Inside Omega4_

They cleared the last few rooms. Hard and fast. They came to the last door; the one that gave them access to the control room. They had their backs to the wall. Smithy on one side; Del and Teagan on the other. 'Ok, plan?' Smithy asked.

'Murder, mayhem, destruction; the usual.' Del answered.

'You haven't blown anything up though.' Teagan said.

'Teagan, there's still time,' Smithy began, 'there's going to be a lot of them in there. Del. We cont be able to drop them all before the flash bang wears off. We'll be shot to shit.'

'No we won't.' Teagan chipped in holding out a cylinder in her hand. Del recognised it right away. It was an AC-2 charge; an Adhesive-chaff grenades. They'd go off like a normal flash bang but they also release tiny slivers of sticky metal that get everywhere and jam the working parts of any weapon. You'd get one round off before the whole thing jams on you.

'That's why I love you honey.' Del kissed her and took 3 grenades off her, 'ok grenades in and we go bonkers. CQB; hand to hand. Judah is mine.' They nodded. Del glanced at the boy Titans; 'we're not going to kill anyone in this room so this right up your street. Grenades go off we rush them. Hand to hand combat; Cyborg's sonic cannon will work and so will Batarangs. Stack up if you're ready.' The boys moved into position, Robin behind Teagan and Del. Cyborg and Beast Boy behind Smithy. Del had let go of the P90 and left it to hang off its sling. He flicked out his hands and felt the 5 blades extend from his knuckles. 3 on his left hand, 2 on his right. One was missing, taken by Judah. Smithy aimed at the lock and fired, blasting it to smithereens. Del kicked the door and tossed in the AC-2 charges. They went off with a treble crack deafening and blinding everyone in the room they never saw the Titans and Red Troop coming in and start dropping them like flies. There were a few feeble attempts to fire towards the door only to be met by one shot and then nothing but a complete silence. Not even a dead man's click signifying an empty magazine. Del pummelled through 321st troops heading for Judah right in the centre of the control room. Del lunged, lashing out at him. But Judah was ready for him; he drew a sword and parried Del away sending him sprawling onto the floor. He went over to Del and punched him hard in the face; stunning him. Judah pulled him up on to his feet; Del was not on this planet and couldn't fight back.

'You're on annoying bastard Del. You just won't die. I should expect as much from the line of Lightening. But I am from the line of War and we are far tougher than you. Now you die.' Judah strode over to the window and threw Del into it. It shattered instantly giving way under his weight and the force of the impact. He was tossed out into the storm and icy rain and wind out into the gap between the rig and the runway; a 200ft drop into the raging seas.

*Authors note; the 'Sioux' helicopter is not a real helicopter. It is a fictional helicopter based on the US Military's habit of naming helicopters after Native American Tribes.


	11. Suzie

**Soldier Part 11 - Suzie**

The wind howled through the shattered window, filling the control room with sleet and ice cold air. Judah had thrown Del out the window and into the freezing cold sea. Teagan snapped round to see him turn round triumphant; she snapped. An unearthly roar erupted from her lungs as she turned to charge Judah. He was ready for it though and ducked out the way. He ran towards the helicopter platform Teagan bounded after him; leaving Smithy and the Titans to clean up the rest of the 321st troops. She tore through the narrow corridors before bursting out on to the rain blasted roof. Judah was waiting for her; he stood on the centre of the helipad, a clap of lightning silhouetted him against the dark menacing sky.

'I'll kill you.' She growled, 'I'll make you suffer.'

'Bring it.' Judah replied.

'Gladly.' Teagan pounced, but was sent flying by some unseen force. She skidded across the wet metal platform; she was stunned and couldn't move. Judah smiled nastily.

'You can't win Goddess of Nature. I am far more powerful than you can imagine. I am the God of War and I shall remove you just like I did your husband,' Judah walked towards her drawing a knife from his combat vest, 'and as a final insult I'll kill you using his own blade. I made it form the one I pulled out of his hand.'

Teagan was still dazed. The blast had complete knocked her for six; she couldn't move, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't. The storm intensified, the wind blew stronger and the thunder boomed; a bolt of lightning split the darkness again and burned for a long time... a really long time, too long in fact. Teagan looked up to see a helicopter hovering above her; the minigun spooled up and blazed into life. Judah dived out of the line of fire as the rounds slammed into the platform, in the cockpit were Vamp and Ellie. It circled around the platform before making a pass and someone dived off one of the wings and did a commando role. He dropped the knife.

It was Del he had survived... again.

_After being chucked out the window - Del_

Del plummeted towards the ocean. He had to think fast. _Maghook,_ he thought and went to rip it out of its holster on his shoulder blade only to find it wasn't there. It must have still been on the Hali after he let go after being shot. He had nothing to grab on to and stop himself falling. The thunder boomed again and slammed to halt. Del was stunned for a few seconds before he could move again. Loud booms thumped above his head and a strong wind blasted him down onto a hard metal surface. The noise of a wiring engine deafened him. He looked around to see he was in mid-air only about 75ft from the ocean, he could see the waves cresting around him. He looked at what he was lying on and followed its length to the right. He saw a cockpit and someone waving at him. It was Vamp and Sky Mistress in front of her. He had landed on their helicopter, on one of the stubby wings.

_After being chucked out the window – Vampire & Sky Mistress_

'Shit its Del!' Sky shouted and flew after Del. He was falling fast. She flew under the runway, just avoiding the crests of the waves as she went and came up underneath Del's falling figure.

'You'll slice him to bits with the rotors!' Vamp shouted.

'No I won't.' Sky replied and banked the Sioux onto its side, turning it through 90˚ right underneath Del as he was about to pass them. She levelled out and caught Del on the wing; she decreased power and dropped 10ft to soften the impact, not much mind. She held it in a hover as he slowly came too. 'Oi sleepy wake up!' Vamp shouted, 'you got some arse to kick.' Del stuck his finger up at them and settled into a crouch on the wing. Sky eased on the power and pulled away and began to climb up from underneath the runway and into the blackened sky. The rain was still lashing down as he saw that the combined STRIKE and Spetsnaz force had taken the oil platforms and now prisoners were being processed on the runway while airborne reinforcements were landing at the far end, the wounded were being taken away and treated, only one more thing had to be taken care of; kill Judah. He pointed towards the helipad on the top of Omega4. He'd come in from above and ambush him that way, but as they pulled level with the helipad they all saw Judah standing over Teagan. Del didn't even have to give the order to fire, Vamp did it automatically.

Del leapt off the wing and rolled to his feet, standing tall and firm against the punishing downdraft. The crystal set in the sword on his back was glowing a deep blood red, his face locked in a death stare on Judah. Del was suitably pissed off.

Judah was soaking wet, water poured off him dripping onto the already wet helipad. 'Will you just fucking die you wanker!' Judah snarled.

'Only if I'm taking you with me,' he replied, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky and thunder boomed, they squared off against each other. 2 warrior Gods, one fighting for good the other for evil.

'You cannot win God of Lightning, I am the God of War I am bred to fight. It's in my blood. You are nothing. I shall crush you, and we the Illuminatus will control this world.' Judah monologued.

'I am a trained soldier, as good as you maybe better, armed with most powerful force in nature. I am not fuelled by greed or a lust power. I fight for Queen and Country and all the people of the free world, for the people I love and I will die protecting them. If the Illuminati want this world you're going to have to kill me Judah and I'm not going down without fight.' Del drew his sword from his back, the crystal lighting him up with its deep red glow, he started to crackle with a little bit of electricity as if he was drawing it from the air around him.

Judah squared up to him, he tossed his handgun aside knowing that he wouldn't have time to fire the one shot before it jams, thanks to the chaff grenade from before, he knew Del would deflect it somehow and pounce on him, he pulled 2 swords of his back, there were nowhere near the size of Del's one sword. Del did the same tossing his pistols onto the floor and kicked them aside and took a tighter grip on his Thunder Sabre and took a combat stance. Judah did the same, twirling his swords around him before taking his stance.

There they stood. In the driving rain. In the middle of a fierce storm with sharp white lightning flashing and heavy booming thunder. A fight to the death that would decide the fate of humanity.

They stood there each waiting for the other to attack the other; holding each other's stare, taking deep slow heavy breaths. Judah cracked first and made the initial lunge, his sword swinging to lop Del's head clean off his shoulders. He didn't get anywhere near. Judah's blade came back at him after being pushed back by some unseen force. He was knocked off balance by the force of his own strike coming back at him. Del struck.

He slammed a kick into Judah's abdomen, sending him flying across the floor. Del swung his sword down on top of Judah, but he just as fast as Del, rolling aside and leaping to his feet. The sword play continued, they both attacked and defended with great skill and aggression. Neither of them tiring or getting sloppy; it was as beautiful as it was deadly. Judah flung his hand out sending a blast of invisible energy towards Del he turned it away and returned the favour with a blast of lightning, he missed. Judah made him suffer for it. He flung a sword at Del like a boomerang, Del ducked and watched it sail an inch above his head. He wasn't looking at Judah when he pounced. Judah's size11 boot nearly broke Del's jaw when it connected making him do several pirouettes before clattering to floor, blood pouring from his mouth. Judah kicked him again and again. Grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, picking him up before blasting Del high into the air and letting him drop back to the cold steel helipad.

Del looked like shit. He lay battered on the ground the rain still pouring from the sky, thinning the blood that came from his injuries. Del pushed himself up onto his arms, trying to stand. Judah jumped onto his back, both boots slamming onto his spine. Del spluttered from the impact, blood spraying from his mouth. He gasped and wheezed as Judah let a thin cruel smile cross his face. 'I told you that you would lose to me.'

Judah circled Del. Del just lay there, he couldn't do anything. His sword was kicked from his grasp. He tried to reach for Ebony and Ivory but had his hands stamped on before they too were kicked away again out of reach and down the stair well that lead back inside. _I am royally fucked_ he thought. He looked over at Teagan, she was coming back around he managed a weak smile at her and mouthed 'I love you' at her. She smiled back at him, Judah loomed swords in hand poised to plunge them into Del.

'Goodbye, you annoying little fuc...' Judah stopped mid sentence and roared in pain at something that was sticking out of his back. He reached over and pulled it out. It was his knife the one made from Del's missing blade. Judah turned to look at where it had come from. Teagan had propped herself up enough to throw it into his back. She flipped him off. Judah roared with rage and strode towards Teagan. She tried to scrabble away but her legs wouldn't work fast enough on the slippery surface. Del couldn't move either no matter how much he wanted to. Del felt something hit him in the gut. He looked down and saw his pistols lying next to him, he looked over to the stairwell door and saw a cloaked figure standing there. He grabbed them tight and took aim. Judah was standing over Teagan now.

'Oi Suzie!' Del shouted, Judah snapped round, his eyes went wide seeing Del aiming at him. 'I win.' Del pulled the triggers and the felt the recoil in both his hands. The 2 bullets hit Judah in each eye, blowing the back of his head out into the storm. His body tensed and swayed in the wind before slumping to the floor. Del let out a massive sigh, it was over.

He staggered to his feet. Blood stained all his clothes. He grabbed his sword and put it on his back. Teagan lay watching him stagger over to her, and then scooped her up in his arms. 'You could have killed him with that knife you know.' He said.

'Yeah but I wanted you to have all the glory.' she answered, the storm had blew over and the clouds went a light grey instead of black. By the time he and Teagan had reached the runway she was walking and was counter balancing Del. Herron, Red Troop and the Titans where waiting for them.

'Well done Major, you've done it again. We owe you a great debt once again.' Herron said.

'Isn't that the norm?' Del answered, 'well in that case you can get me a new house. Seeing as the old one is kind of water damaged.'

'We'll get right on it.' Herron said, 'where do you fancy this time?'

'Kenya.' Teagan said, Del looked at her. 'What? I want to see some lions and leopards and hippos.'

'You head the lady. Kenya.' Del chuckled.

_2weeks later, Maasai Mara Reserve - South Western Kenya_

It hadn't taken long for STRIKE to secure land with a farm on it in Kenya. The farmhouse had already been built a while ago but was abandoned some years ago by a friend of Herron's. An ex Aussie SAS Capt by the name of Jack West whom had moved back to Australia with his Irish wife and adopted daughter. It had a hanger and perimeter defences. Teagan loved it and so did Del. It truly was miles from anywhere. The nearest village (if 3 houses can be a village) was 50miles away and the nearest town from which to buy supplies was three times that. There was one road in and one road out. The immediate land they owned was surrounded by a high fence and there was a gate on the road, both were 10ft high and riddled with sensors.

Red Troop stood opposite the Titans and there new ship, a prototype craft STRIKE had commandeered from the hanger on the rigs and gifted to the Titans for their help. Cyborg would no doubt be modifying it when the returned back to America.

'Bet this trip was more than you bargained for?' Smithy asked shaking Cyborg's hand.

'Pretty much, but from what I can tell it's just another day for you guys.' He answered, Smithy smiled back thinking _you don't know the half of it mate_.

Del stood aside with Raven, 'Thanks for the save up there.'

'Least I could do.' She answered.

'You could have taken him down yourself, why didn't you?' Del asked.

'It wasn't my place to interfere. It was your battle you had to deal the finishing blows.' She explained.

'Oh.' He said.

'How is your hand doing?'

'Its good thank you, the blade is slowly reattaching itself to where it came from. Glad to have it back.'

They were shaking hands and hugging and saying farewells. The Titans climbed into their new ship and took off heading westward over the horizon.

'Think we'll be left alone now?' Teagan asked.

'Hope so. We've done as much damage to the Illuninati as we could do, they have no operational wing now and have lost access to all their funding after the tech guys went through the computer systems.' Del answered.

'Sweet,' Smithy started, 'means you have plenty of time to tell us about what happened between you and Raven?'

'What is he on about?' Teagan looked puzzled.

'Nothing.' Del grumbled.

'It was more than nothing Teagan.' Smithy teased more.

'What did you do?' Teagan snapped at Del.

'Nothing... much...' he answered sheepishly.

'Much? Del you'd better start talking!'

The End

(For real this time. I can't be arsed to write anymore on this, hope you enjoyed it though :D)


End file.
